


The Son of the King

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Cheating, Cock Slut, Crushes, Daddy Issues, Elder God, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Goddesses, Harems, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Magical Girls, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Size Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Time Travel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 33,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Jace Scott’s entire life happened in a year and a half. Yet he’s fifteen. In the wake of the death of his father, Cole Scott, Jace was raised by his mother, Dani, to become the next harem master. But the year between Cole’s death and Jace’s takeover has been hard. For everybody. The harem’s not how Cole left it. Maybe it won’t ever be again.
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 208
Kudos: 104





	1. SPECIAL: The Scott Family Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DJ for writing this chapter!

As I returned from my trip to the past, (switching to my Cole mind & body, more or less allowing an echo of him into the driver’s seat) I came across a vision of pure incestuous beauty as I sat down on the bed & pulled my dick out, and my mother, her sisters, my grandma & her sister all standing before me naked as the day they were born, they shared a smile before my mother proudly strutted towards me like a runway model (her big beautiful tits bouncing with every step).

"Sweetie, we've been talking and I’ve decided I’d like you to go & prevent me from being raped by your father" I admitted I was both surprised & not surprised at the same time, as my mother has made it clear from the start but at the same time she loves Kira.

"But what about Kira? If I do that, she could vanish if I'm not careful '' I asked, concerned. She smiled, and kneeled down, took my massive dick in her hands & looked up at me.

"Oh honey, you've misunderstood me. I only want it so your father's not the one to do it.” Mom said as she sped up her double handjob, she looked at me with eyes that burned with a dark need.

"You see baby, I want YOU to be the one to rape my tight little pussy". I almost cummed from that, honestly. As my mother started to get up, I grabbed her head & shoved my cock in her mouth.

———

As I face fucked my kinky mother, I turned to my grandmother (whose pussy was clearly soaking) & asked her to "Explain" in my most commanding voice. Lucie began to massage her wet cunt as she explained.

"It is as your mother told you. She wants you to be the one to rape her & impregnate her with your sister, who, for the record, is all in favor of her baby brother being her daddy. But wait, there's more." she shot me her most lustful smile (while around us, the other have started a lesbian orgy)

"M..More?'' I panted, as I was about to fire my load down my mother's ready throat.

"Yes, more. Rather than rape your mother in some back alley like he did, instead, you wait for her to get home s.. so you... u c...aa.. n rrr...ape ALL OF US!" Lucie screamed the last part as she cummed (causing all of us in the room to cum as well). My mother looks up at me with reverence in her eyes & cum in her mouth

"So how about it, baby? You up for it?" Mom smiled. 

"Oh, absolutely. So, you'll get pregnant with Kira, and Aunt Viv with Ash, Aunt Char with Ellie & the rest will be a crapshoot?" I checked. The lovely Scott ladies nodded as I stuffed my dick back into my pants.

”Well, ok. I’m off, and when I get back, I expect you ladies to be going to town on each other" I grinned as I teleported to the past.

———

I landed in a quiet part of town & waited impatiently for the moment. When I saw my bastard father try to talk to my gorgeous mother, I paused time & teleported him away, confusing my mother as she walked home.

I followed her back to a very nice upscale neighborhood, where I had to do some light recon before I did this, I figured, as she walked into her home. I realized that if I was going to have the energy to do this, I was definitely going to be needing some kind of food.

———

After getting a bite to eat (with the waitress at the dinner seeming familiar to me) I returned to the Scott home late at night & used my powers to peer in, and I was surprised at what I saw. Not only are they in the living room watching a movie in their underwear (What is this, a university sorority house?) but what really shocked me are mom & Bridget who, despite their age, they all already look a lot older. It could be the effect of time-jumping all over the place, very subtle difference. 

_Well, let’s do this, then._ I told myself, and then, I knocked on the door. I heard some quiet muttering behind the door as it opened and... Holy Alethea.

"Can I help you?" asked my future (or past, technically) grandmother, whose, despite her bathrobe’s best efforts, massive tits were looking like they were trying to escape. Her blond hair tumbled down in gorgeous locks, and she held an elegant glass half-full with red wine.

"Um, yes ma'am. I’m Detective Johnson, and I heard about your missing husband". Come to think of it, I knew virtually nothing about my grandfather, I'll look into that later, I decided.

"Oh, him. For the record, Detective my husband and I are separated" Lucie said as she took a sip of red wine.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" I lied through my teeth.

"Don't be. It was a forced marriage that my father was forced into by my "father-in-law", who stole my father's money, but anyway, Detective, come inside! It’s much too cold to talk outside" Lucie smiled, laying a hand on my arm, and I smiled back at her.

As she led me in (swaying her hips & ass at me) I snuck up behind her and put her in a firm hold & dragged her easily to a room, as my clones prepped for their fun as the ladies’ lovers.

”What the fuck are you doing"? Lucie asked as I tossed her on the bed.

"Did you really think I was a cop? I didn’t even flash you a badge! No, what I’m here for is you, and your tempting teenage girls.” I said, as I unbuckled my pants, causing her eyes to widen in realization of what I was after.

”Now, hold on. I’m not some cheap whore you just burst in & rape" my gorgeous, youthful grandmother seethed. I summoned chains to tie her hands to the bedpost as I ripped off her lingerie, exposing her great titties.

"That’s exactly what you are. You had your eldest daughter just a week shy of your 14th and your husband isn’t even your youngest daughter’s father, but some random dude who fucked you on the hood of your husband’s own car and then you spent the next 6 mothns looking for him, just so you could have his alpha dick back in your slutty cunt" I whispered hotly in her ear, my dick hovering just above her hole.

"How could you possibly know that? I’ve always wanted to feel him again and for my sweet Bridget to know her real father." she asked.

"Here's how I know" I growled, and with a mighty thrust, I was in.

"AHHHH, oh, God! It hurts!" she screamed as I went at her like a jackhammer for a while.

"Wait I... I remember this feeling! Oh God, it's you. From... from back then. You came back for me?". She looked at me like a woman starved for months.

"Yes. You, your sister and your girls are all getting it tonight" I smiled.

"But Bridget is your daughter! You can't" she half-heartedly pleaded.

"You say that, babe, but I felt your cunt clench when I told you what I’m here for, and as for Bridget, I will fuck her, and you'll watch. Oh, what's this? You just clenched tighter" I said, bit wickedly.

"N..no I did not" she lied, badly.

"Oh, yes you did, you dirty whore! You’re turned on by the idea of me raping OUR daughter, admit it.” I commanded her as I picked up the pace, and I watched the last of her willpower vanish before my eyes.

"YES, OH GOD, YES! IT TURNS ME ON! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED RAPE, WATCHING IT & FEELING IT, IT'S THE BEST IN THE WORLD!” Lucie screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Good, my slut. Now, tell your master what you want" I said huskily into her ear.

"I want you to put another baby inside me, then I want to watch my master put his babies into my babies" my little whore begged. Oh, that I can do.

"Ok. Let’s see the girls." I said, as I shifted her into a position where I can still fuck her, but she has a view of the upcoming sex.

"Open" I said, my voice laced with magic. With this incantation, I opened a one-way window (for lack of a better term) that let me see other things going on, like, say the action going on in five other rooms.

———

“Oh, look, here’s our baby.” I said to Lucie. She whimpered as our gaze focused on the screen. 

"Oh yess! More, sir, harder!” Bridget squealed into her pillow as my clone did her doggy style while grabbing her braids like handlebars.

"You like that sweet girl?" C1 groaned.

"Oooh, yes I do! It feels so good! Bridget moaned.

———

The view of the window changed, to my angelic mother being railed by, well, me.

"Oh, sweet god. Unnhhh, is this that sex thing they talked about in health class? It feels awesome" Bethany, the innocent one, remarked, moaning while C2 gently used her newly non-virgin pussy. My clone pulled her mouth in for a deep kiss as they did it missionary style.

———

The view changed again, to the gorgeous assed Charlotte and another clone of mine. 

"Ohhhh, god! No one told me you could have sex this way! I think I like this more! Keep going" Charlotte begged. C3’s cock was sliding in & out of her big ass. Though it was clear from the cum leaking out of her that her pussy has not been neglected.

———

The screen changed again, to my busty Vivianne and C4.

"Fuck me! Oh, god! You’re REALLY good at this! Way better than any guy on the football team, and bigger too, ohh, and I’ve never done it like this before!” Vivianne shrieked, referring to the fact that C4 is fucking her standing up with her gorgeous body thrust up against the window, her big tits slammed against the cold glass.

———

The screen changed one last time, showing off Maranda, Lucie’s little sister and my daughter being slammed into by a very lucky C5.

"Yess daddy! Fuck me! Fuck your little girl like the whore I am! I’ve waited for you for soooo long, for you to come and see me and now you have, I’m so happy, and God, Daddy, please give me a baby" She cried tears of joy as they fuck brutally & kiss sweetly at the same time.

———

"So how was that? Did you like that, my horny little slut? Watching your daughters be fucked by me?" I asked Lucie.

"Oh, God, yes it was SO hot. But, um, master? Why did my sister call you daddy?'' Lucie asked submissively.

"Ask your mother, now let's finish this.” I grinned. With that I start to hammer her faster & stronger than before.

"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP! I LOVE THIS, I LOVE YOU, POUND ME MASTER, BREED ME, MAKE FEEL ALIVE AGAIN, I NEED YOUR COCK ALONE!", And with that, me and my clones fired our shots into our respective ladies before we fell onto the bed, exhausted. Lucie draped her naked body across mine.

"Master, will you please stay the night?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm staying the whole week" I said, and cupped her face to kiss her.

After that, I spent the whole week fucking them whenever I could. But before I left, I gave them a box that contained all the information about Cole, with instructions to open it at a set date from now, which was Cole’s birthday. They also told me that they were all pregnant, so now, I’ve replaced my father as Kira’s father, and did the same to Ashlynn and Ellie, and fathered 3 new kids. Sometimes, being almighty was pretty damn cool. 


	2. Special - GOLDEn Days

**Cast:**

**Amber (MILF)**

**Aria**

**Zoe**

**Ava**

**Beka**

**Vega**

**Amanda**

**Belle**

**Dani**

**Summer**

**Amber (Teen)**

———

  
One night, not long after banging the entirety of the Scott household, as I laid in bed next to Lucie, I dreamt of past events from my life. Well, technically my father's life but at this point that's just splitting hairs.

———

As I walked back to my cabin, expecting a night of restful sleep or a wild night of fucking Dani, the universe decided to speak up.

“Yoo-hoo! Oh, Daddy can we talk to you for a moment?” I heard a voice call, and I turned to see Amber & Aria, both babes smiling. 

“Mwah” Amber exaggerated as both girls laid a quick kiss on my cheeks, as well as some light ball fondling from these buxom beauties.

“Yeah, honey, what do you need?” I asked.

“Well, daddy, I was wondering if you would do us a favor & follow us, we’d like you to do something for us.” Amber, the nastiest of my daughters, asked me coyly.

“Of course, baby, I’d be happy to.” I replied smoothly. Despite saying that, I got the feeling that this will be crazy even for me.

“Fantastic! Oh, Daddy, I promise you will love this right Mama?” Amber giggled.

“Oh, absolutely! Hell, I’m horny just thinking about it” Aria chuckled. Interesting...

“Well, alright then. Where are we going?” I asked.

“The ship’s hold, dear it’s the only place big enough for what our girls want” Aria murmured. Girls? Zoe too?  
“Well, then lead the way” I said, wrapping my arms around their shoulders, and making sure to grab a large handful of titty as well.

———

By the time we made it down to the ship’s hold, not only was my tongue dancing with Aria’s, but both ladies’ pussies where soaked and my dick was about to burst from my shorts.

”Ohhhh” a feminine moan filled the quiet night. Then another moan, and... slapping sounds?

“Damn it, girls! I told you to wait until we were all here! What the hell?” Amber said leaving my side reluctantly. I broke the kiss with Aria, causing her to moan a little in protest and was about to turn to look towards the source of the moans, until a pair of hands covered my eyes.

”Not yet, dear. We’re not quite ready yet, baby. So, would you please keep your eyes closed for a bit?” Aria begged in my ear.

“Oh, I suppose I could wait a bit longer. For you.” I said, shrugging my shoulders.

“Thanks, honey. Now, our girls have a request for you. Amber?” Aria said to Amber, who I could no longer see.

”Thanks Mama! So. You see Daddy, well, me and the girls were talking and we’d like one small favor before we begin the main event, we’d all like to be around the same age except for me” Amber explained. Oh?

“You want to be aged down, ok, but why?” I asked.

“Nuh-uh, Daddy. No spoilers, and I promise, once you do this you can look, OK?” Amber murmured, her voice a lot closer now. Fair enough.

“Alright, honey. It’s done. May I see now?” I asked excitedly. As Aria’s hands were lifted, I blinked for a few seconds to get my bearings and the sight I was graced with was, well, magnificent.

———

Now all freshly MILFed, my girls were engaging in various sexual activities.

Zoe was squatting on a crate, shoving a massive cucumber up her pussy, moaning “Come on, get in you bitch!”.

Ava & Beka were 69ing each other, while Vega was circling Amanda, who is tied up, her arms bound above her head & her leg the same, before Vega started slapping her hard across the pussy with a riding crop.

“You like that you little slut?” Vega growled to Amanda.  
  
“Yes! Yes, Auntie Vega! Punish me!” Amanda mewled.

Finally, my sweet little Belle is getting spit roasted (via strap on’s) by Dani, her own mother, who was in Belle’s mouth, while Summer, her own daughter, roughly did the same thing to Belle’s juicy ass.

“Oh my god” I muttered, in awe. I didn't think my dick could get any harder, but, oh boy was I proven wrong.

———

“Hot, right? Well, let’s get this shit started” Amber giggles, and led me by the hand to another part of the hold, with Aria going over to get the others ready for something. When we got to where Amber wanted, it was mostly cleared with the exception of an expensive & professional looking camera along with other equipment.

“What’s with the gear?” I asked, confused.

“Oh, Daddy, is it not obvious? You, me & the others are going to shoot a porno.” Amber smirked.

”So, that's why I need you to age me down, but I still need four more things.” Amber said teasingly.

“And those are?” I inquired.

“First, I need you to return me to the age I was when you put our sweet, darling Ava in me, then repair my hymen making me a virgin again, and make this place look like the barn.” Amber listed quickly. 

I did as instructed, and my eyes affixed on Amber’s luscious teen curves. 

“Ok, done. Oh, wait, wasn't there one more thing?” I asked Amber, who was admiring her younger body.

“Yes daddy. I need you to turn into a big black stallion” Amber said, licking her lips.

“So, you want me to turn into a black guy? I mean, I can do that” I said, a bit confused as to why she needed all this set up for that.

“No, daddy, not a black man! I mean an actual stallion, you know, as in a horse? I want to relive how I lost my virginity.” Amber laughed.

“Explain, now.” I said, needing some context.

———

“Ok, well, a month before you showed up and knocked me up with Ava, I was working in the barn. It was just me and Midnight” Amber started. 

“Midnight?” I cut in.

“Oh, he was my horse from when I was a kid. Oh, daddy, you should have seen him! He was fast, strong and had the most beautiful black coat.“ Amber sighed like a lovesick teenage girl.

“So, anyway, there I was, working, when I noticed it for the first time. Mmm, that big fat horse cock. God, I couldn't help myself and before I knew it, I was naked and massaging and kissing his cock with one hand and frigging myself with the other one. But, well, once I was done , I went to leave but as I was bending over to pick up my clothes, Midnight trotted up behind me and without warning, he shoved his horse cock inside me and it hurt so good!” Amber moaned, deep in the throes of her lusty memory now. 

“Anyway, enough talk. Let’s get this show on the road! Could you make some clones to use the equipment?” Amber asked hopefully. As she asked, I made some clones to man the gear as Amber sits on a stool in front of the camera.

“Alright, we start recording in 3. 2. 1. Action!” C2 called.

“Hi, everybody! My name is Amberle Scott and I’m here to show you a new kind of porn, bestiality.” Amber giggled.

As she got off the stool the camera turned to show ‘the barn’, and at Amber, who was wearing a white tank top and a pair of short shorts. Amber looked around, confused.

“Oh, Midnight, honey? Where are you? Come to Mama!” Amber acted pretty convincingly. There was my cue, I realized, and I transformed into the form she desired.

“Ah, there you are, you naughty boy. Well, time for your cleaning” Amber giggled.

She proceeded to spend the next 5 minutes just walking around me, which felt really weird, making me very impatient. That was, until I felt a soft delicate hand wrap around my cock.

“What is this? How on earth did this get so filthy? Oh, Midnight. I need to clean it, but I’m out of water. Oh, I know, I’ll just need to use my mouth! But, Midnight, this will be our little secret.” Amber whispered. After that, for the next 20 minutes, she sucked on my horse cock like her life depended on it.

I could feel my big horse balls slapping against her as she somehow managed to swallow all of my cock, which impressed me, and I could hear her fisting herself before I fired a massive load down her throat, and the sheer volume of it caused her to gag. 

———

Once that was over, she returned to my line of sight, as this horse neck limited vision, and I could see her stylish makeup was ruined beyond recognition and not only was my cum slipping out of her mouth but it was also leaking out of her nose.

“Thanks, sweetie! That was amazing, but I have to go now!” Amber apologized adorably. As she turned around, and bent over to pick up her clothes, that was the cue for the main event. So I trotted up behind her, and with a massive whinny, I plunged my massive horse cock into her tiny virgin pussy, causing her to let out a massive scream.

  
“Eek! Mid… Midnight, honey, what are you doing? Bad horse! Ohhh, Midnight, that hurts! Why are you doing this to Mama?'' Amber whimpered, and proved to be a surprisingly good actress being able to make it seem like she was really afraid and hurt, but I can feel how much she’s actually enjoying this.

We kept at it for the better part of an hour, and by the end, she was singing a much different tune.

“YES, BABY! FUCK MAMA! OH, MAKE ME YOUR BITCH, FUCK ME, HURT ME, BREED ME!” Amber screamed in genuine lust. With that, I fired off my load and flooded her pussy. Once I pulled out of her, she fell to the ground in a puddle of cum, with a big smile on her face.

End of Part 1


	3. Special - GOLDEn Days, Part 2

Once Amber was satisfied with her horse porn, I looked through the minds of my clones to see what the other ladies ended up doing.

(With Aria)  
I found myself in a church, with Aria bent over the altar as I pounded her.

“Yesss, my love bless me with your divine semen! when I’m with you, I feel like heaven has come to me.” Aria moaned in pure reverence, her sexy body clad in her sexy nun outfit.

(With Zoe)

Next I was in a police interrogation room with Zoe lying on the table with her skirt & panties ripped to shreds as I fucked her with the force of a jack hammer.

“You thought you were clever, don’t you?You bitch, thought you could hide your crack in your cunt and up your ass thinking no man cop would check there well now you getting a hard time before you do hard time, enjoy being a prison bitch” I grunted. 

“Wait, please, I’ll do anything but don't turn me in please” Zoe begged. 

“Anything, huh? Alright, be my woman and I’ll forget about the drugs. Deal?” I asked, and watched Zoe’s gorgeous slit gush her juices out. 

“Fine, agreed! You at least have a nice dick.” Zoe shrieked. 

(With Ava)

Next I found myself under some bleachers giving it to Ava doggy style while she is dressed as a cheerleader.

“Ohhh, Coach Scott! Sir, don’t stop! I need you to fuck me harder.” Ava begged.

“Tell me, Miss Golde, how do i stack up compared to my boys on the football team?” I asked her curiously. 

“You’re so much bigger! I don’t even care about that bad grade anymore, just keep fucking me!” Ava begged. 

“If you’re sure... but if I do that, make no mistake. You will get pregnant.” I warned Ava

“So? My mother had me when she was my age, so go for it you old bastard! Knock me up” And with that my personal cheerleader was creamed.

(With Bekah)

Next was a kitchen in a restaurant, I was seated on a stool as Bekah, who was dressed as a chef, sucked me off like her life depended on it.

“Baby you're so good at this where on earth did you learn how to do that?” I groaned. 

“I practiced on my daddy” Bekah replied saucily. 

“Well, that’s all kinds of kinky” I chuckled as I pulled my cock out of her mouth.

“Now are you ready for the main course?” I asked her huskily. She nodded as she laid on the floor as I took off her pants & panties as I slid into her eager pussy.

“Now, what does it say when the health inspector fucks the head chef on the kitchen floor?” I teased.

“Doesn't matter, so just keep fucking me.” Bekah begged.   
  


(With Dani)

The next place was very familiar. It was the hotel room we stayed in when we were on our honeymoon as I laid on my back, my beautiful wife rode me.

“I love you so much, I’m so thankful that we met. Even without all the magic, I know we were meant to be. You, me and all our future children.” Dani panted. 

With one final thrust, I fired off into her fertile pussy.

(With Vega)

Next was very different, in that I was in a dungeon with Vega tied up to a machine when she noticed me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

“Please, Master your pet needs to be punished! More, I need more pain.” Vega said needily. I noticed she was looking at the flog in my hands and with no more prompting needed, I smacked it as hard as I could across her gorgeous ass.

“OH, yes master! It hurts so good, but I need more! Please, master!” Vega begged. Well, she did ask nicely. I took out my cock, and made it as big as I could and with a mighty thrust, I shoved it in her tight asshole.

“AHHHHHHHHHH! YES MORE, MORE MORE” Vega screamed borderline mad with lust.

(With Belle, Amanda & Summer)

The final part involved the 3 youngest Goldes, all together & dressed like co-ed’s.

“Yes daddy more.” my sweet Belle moaned in pleasure as my cock went in and out of her beautiful pussy. 

“Oh...so good”. 

”Please don’t stop daddy”.

Amanda and Summer purred naughtily as I massaged their pussies after they had each had their own turns on my cock.

“Are you ready to cum, my darlings?” I asked with a smirk. They nodded eagerly, and so I picked up the pace until we all came.

———

So when all was said and done, I sat on a crate while all the ladies were sprawled all over the floor in various states of exhaustion with cum pouring out of there pussy.

Amber (now back in her normal form) gets up and sits in front of the camera “I hope you all enjoyed our little show” she smiled, as the the rest of the the ladies got up and sat around her.

“So, from me and my family, goodbye!” At this, the Golde ladies blew the camera a kiss.


	4. Jace Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The specials that precede this chapter are no longer canon. But they were written by another author, and I didn’t want to erase their work, and they’re still good content. But this is the first chapter in the story.

I woke up with a yawn, and glanced around my room, and slid out of my queen bed with a yawn. I changed out of my faded cotton shirt and gym shorts, and tried on a neatly collared suit. I didn’t make a habit of wearing suits, but tomorrow was my best friend’s parents’ wedding. I was happy to support her, and I also kinda sorta wanted to see my crush, Sara Kate Griffith, in a gorgeous dress. After satisfied with the suit, I changed quickly to jeans and a T-shirt.

”Jace, your friend’s here!” I heard Mom call. I adjusted the boner I’d gotten at the thought of Sara Kate, and headed out into the hallway, and found my best friend, Jordyn Jones, smiling in the foyer.

”Hey, Jace!” she beamed. I grinned at her, and Mom came out of the kitchen, as she was always an early riser.

”Have a good day at school.” Mom said genuinely, her magically blue eyes glimmered. I hugged her quite firmly, and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth back and big tits, while her porcelain skinned arms slid around my neck and we held each other quite close, and then I pulled back reluctantly, and headed outside with Jordyn, spinning the key ring to my sleek Mustang on my finger. 

”It’s cool you’re so close with your mom, you know.” Jordyn smiled at me.

”Yeah, you’re right.” I smiled back, and got in the car.

———

At school, I glanced over in the cafeteria and saw the lovely Sara Kate with a crowd of guys ogling her body. 

”You’re staring again.” Jordyn sighed.

”Sorry.” I winced. I glanced up and saw Sara Kate had broken free of her admirers. I steeled myself, and walked up briskly.

”Hey, Jace.” she greeted me with a smile. I took that as a good sign.

”Hey. Do you have plans tomorrow?” I asked hopefully. She nodded.

”Yeah, I do.” she soured towards me instantly.

———

Back at my house, I opened the door and stepped into a madhouse.

”Jace!” my aunt Vivianne beamed when she saw me.

”Hey, Aunt V.” I grinned. 

”What’s all this for?” I said, ducking under a balloon.

”Oh, your grandmother’s mare got knocked up. Again.” my aunt shrugged, and arms wrapped around me from behind, and I turned, to see a gorgeous, striking girl smiling at me.

”Logan.” I grinned broadly. Logan was my hot older half-sister, as her mother was my mother’s ex-best friend. I’d never met Logan’s mother, but I had a lot of half-sisters, I couldn’t be expected to know all their mothers. With Logan’s sexy body hanging on me, and Aunt Vivianne so close, any red-blooded man would be rock hard, and I was no exception, I found out. 

”Ugh. Jace, can you help?” Mom asked, and I climbed the ladder behind her, and braced her weight by gripping her thick hips tightly. I could’ve sworn I’d heard my mother moan softly, but I decided I was imagining things. 

”Mom!” cried a gorgeous busty brunette, my older sister, Jezebel ‘Belle’ Scott.

”Hey, Jace!” Belle smiled, and I kissed her smooth cheek as she approached Mom and I on the ladder. 

”Hey, it’s been a while.” I said. 

”We saw each other yesterday.” Belle laughed, and then she kissed my cheek. 

”Look, me, Mandy, Naomi, and Jolie are sneaking out to the beach tonight.” Belle whispered in my ear. I grinned.

”You can come, too, if you’re in my room by 10.” Belle smiled, and I eagerly accepted. The chance to see my hot sisters in bikinis wasn’t one I could pass up lightly. 

”Oh, and I heard you got rejected by Sara Kate. Sorry, bro.” Belle empathized, and walked off.

”Jace, baby. We need to talk.” Mom said, and I nodded, stepping back and she grabbed my hand, and led me to her bedroom.

”Mom? Why are we here?” I asked.

”After your father died, he told me you would succeed him as master of this harem. Well I say it’s time you do.” Mom folded her arms.


	5. Bumpy Roads

“Huh?” I asked, dumbfounded. Mom sighed, and grabbed my hands, and guided me to the bed, where we both sat down.

”Your father was in love with all the women you’ve met in this household. Even the ones he was related to.” Mom began. 

”There used to be more, before he died. But some left. Like Gianna, Dillon, or Valentina. Some were just too heartbroken, like your father’s other wife, Giselle, and her daughter Mira. Or the Drews, who went to find somewhere to live and work. This place was once filled with excitement and joy. Now it’s just a few of us left. Like, me, your Aunt Viv, Logan, Belle. The others, too. But we’re a much smaller group than we were.” Mom said, and I couldn’t quite wrap my head around this.

”So... now I’m just supposed to lead?” I asked. Mom smiled and nodded. 

”Do I get like a mentor?” I asked.

”I don’t know. I just know you have a lot of women who haven’t gotten laid with a man since your father died.” Mom put her hand on my cheek, her eyes brimming with love and sadness. I sighed.

”I don’t know if I can do this right now.” I said and fled. 

———

I had gone down to the beach, to think a little. I guess I had always known something was up with my family, and its’ weird family tree. But to think I was in charge now. I couldn’t fathom it, really. 

”Figured I’d find you here.” a voice said behind me, and I turned. 

”Aunt Kira.” I beamed.

My father’s older sister stood beside me, her fingers brushing my hand. And yes, she was wearing that. When I say beach, I mean a small stretch of sand at the fringes of my father’s property. All the women in my life had started dressing really skimpily since I turned nine or ten. I guess now I knew they were trying to put bias into my head into who I favored. And let me tell you, my Aunt Kira was a looker. She had these amazing natural tits that seemingly defied gravity, and gorgeous hips and a perfect hourglass.

She’s had a grand total of one boyfriend since Dad died, and he broke up with her because she was too TOP HEAVY. Like what a literal fucking idiot. My aunt wrapped her arms around me and my arms instinctively encircled her waist. Mom said that was how you hugged anybody in this house, and I could imagine why. 

”Aunt Kira, I feel like all any of you girls wanted from me was to takeover for Dad. I guess it feels like you don’t really care about me, just my cock.” I admitted. Aunt Kira looked horrified. 

”Jace, baby, don’t say that! I love you, so so much, and so does everybody else. It’s just that we were all told you were taking over. I know that I was so excited that my handsome nephew, who I love so much, was going to be my new harem master.” Aunt Kira said genuinely, and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed back eagerly, sliding my right hand up to rest on her mostly bare back, while my left traveled south to feel up her incredible ass.

”You’re gorgeous, Aunt Kira.” I groaned when my aunt leaned back from the kiss, eyes shining. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, pulling me against her roughly.

”You’re so jacked, Jace!” she giggled, and I supposed I was pretty muscular.

”Was Dad not?” I asked, suddenly self-conscious. 

”Well, he was more lean. You’re a hot sex god.” Aunt Kira winked. I couldn’t help but smile and hold my favorite aunt close to my chest tightly.

”Now, how about you go tell your mother just how much you care for her.” Aunt Kira suggested. 

———

I found Mom in her bedroom talking quietly with Aunt Vivianne. The two women gave a guilty start as I walked in. Both women shivered a little at the heat of my gaze, as I walked straight for my mother, grabbing her arms and hauling her to her feet, and pushing my lips against hers in a searing kiss. She reacted immediately, throwing her arms around me, and kissing back. I lifted my curvaceous mother with no problem, and her legs wrapped around me, my hands cupping her gargantuan ass. 

”You’re so incredible.” I groaned. Aunt Vivianne was watching with sheer fascination, making quiet moaning sounds at our sheer passionate kisses. 

”You are, too, baby.” she promised, and kissed me again. Mom stripped down quickly and Aunt Vivianne retreated to a corner to watch out of the way.

”Mom?” I asked uncertainly.

”Fuck me honey. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week.” Mom begged. I gulped. With some decisiveness, I started slamming into her pussy.

“Oh, god! Cum inside me, honey!” she shrieked. With a loud roar, I did, and Mom rolled over on top of me, and gave me a gentle kiss.

”We’ll work on your stamina, but you’re hung like a horse and have loads of natural skill. Don’t worry about it.” Mom smiled.


	6. The Harem Master

I sat up from the bed, and Aunt Kira rushed to me.

”You OK?” she asked worriedly.

”I’m exhausted.” I groaned. My aunt kissed me sweetly.

”You seem to be very close with your aunt, Jace.” Mom commented as she pulled on her bra. 

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged.

”Well, I’m glad you’re accepting your role a bit more readily.” Mom said, and kissed my forehead before walking out of the bedroom. Aunt Kira gave me a broad smile.

”I feel so embarrassed. I’m a one pump chump.” I groaned. Aunt Kira couldn’t stifle a laugh.

“Jace Scott! That was your first time having sex, and of course you aren’t amazing yet!” Aunt Kira admonished. I sighed.

”I know, I know.” I said. My busty aunt cuddled up against me.

”I know you’re tired, honey. Why don’t we lay down and rest?” Aunt Kira bit her lip.

”I’m not going to break, Aunt Kira. Why are you so anxious?” I asked curiously. Aunt Kira averted her eyes.

”Well, I’m pretty much the only original member of your father’s harem that didn’t get a baby. And I guess I was hoping... maybe my stud nephew could gift his aunt a baby?” Aunt Kira asked hopefully.

”Of course, Aunt Kira. Not now, though. I’d like to get acquainted with everybody before I start making babies.” I said sincerely. Aunt Kira’s eyes welled with tears. She kissed me sloppily and I held her close to me. 

———

Twenty minutes later, I was facing the fully assembled harem. It was seriously overwhelming. I saw Mom standing there, and she mimed breathing. I took a deep breath.

”Hi. You all know who I am. I’m the guy who’s taking over the harem.” I said awkwardly, looking over who sat in the mansion’s living room. Pretty much everybody I ever knew. My Aunt Allie gave me a supportive smile. 

”So, I guess first order of business. I need a plus one for Jordyn’s parents’ wedding. Who, uh, wants to volunteer?” I asked. Every single girl’s hand went up. I blinked. Mom walked forwards.

”Ok, I’m excluding myself, Belle, Bethany, and Kira, because we’re well known as Jace’s family members. So everybody else put your name in this hat.” Mom took charge, and I gave her a grateful smile. Mom handed me the hat, and I shook it a little before drawing a name. 

”Uh, it’s Aunt Allie.” I announced.

My aunt stood up, beaming. She was fairly petite compared to everyone else, and I smiled back at her. 

”Great! Well, any other official harem business?” Mom prompted.

”Um, yes. I’m going to be conducting in-depth physical examinations for everybody present at this meeting. That means Mom, Aunt Kira, Aunt Allie, Aunt Vivianne, Logan, Belle, Kat, Jana, Jolie, Lucie, and Bethany.” I said.

”What about the others?” Kat asked curiously. 

”They’ll be examined later.” I said.


	7. Wedding Bells

Aunt Allie leaned across the seat and kissed my cheek. 

”Thanks for coming, Aunt Allie.” I grinned at her, and she carelessly laced hands with me.

”Allie is fine, honey.” my aunt batted her eyes. 

”Ok, Allie.” I nodded, and as we were driving down the road, I suddenly heard a whooshing noise and I heard a voice in my ear. It was the voice of a gorgeous woman. I wasn’t making assumptions, I could just FEEL her attractiveness. 

”Jace Scott. Hello. My name is Divina Scott, and I’m not only your sister, but your patron goddess. I’m aware you are currently at a wedding, but would you mind conferring with me briefly? No time will pass in the mortal world.” the voice assured me. I nodded, and suddenly I was somewhere else, staring at a truly beautiful naked woman.

”Wow, hi.” I grinned nervously. The woman fluttered her eyes.

”Hello, Jace. As I mentioned previously, I’m your sister, Divina.” the naked woman smiled fondly.

”Wow. You’re so gorgeous.” I blurted. Divina laughed.

”Thanks, Jace. Now, to the reason I brought you here.” Divina mentioned, brushing her hands along my forearms, until my older sister was holding my hands in hers.

”Before your father’s death, he time travelled to the recent past, and inadvertently changed history, causing irreparable damage to his mortal form. He’s now reincarnated as a god, but can’t interact with the mortal realm for several years. His accident with time travel was an anomaly, as he created two timelines we had to merge. But my mother, the original Goddess, wants you to develop some mastery of time travel. Sometime soon, she wants you to go backwards in time, to before your father’s birth.” Divina explained.

”You want me to travel backwards in time?” I gaped.

”Yes, Jace. You have godlike powers, as you are born from two bloodlines of the gods. They need to be activated. For now, enjoy the wedding.” Divina waved her hand and I was back in my car, driving down the road. I blinked.

———

“You came!” Jordyn threw her arms around me. I wrapped my arms tightly around her hips and hauled her body against mine. She gasped in delight, and rested her head on my shoulder. 

”Little handsy.” Allie commented after I let Jordyn step back and, after giving me a blushing smile, she walked off to prepare the flowers. I chuckled.

”I guess I just never realized how hot she was.” I said.

”Wow. Usually the girl friend-zones the guy. Guess you just had to be special.” Allie giggled. I rolled my eyes and pressed a kiss to my hot aunt, who groaned in satisfaction as she hooked her arms around my neck. 

I glanced up and saw Divina standing behind her, smiling warmly at me, still buck naked. I presumed nobody else could see her. She blew me a kiss, and then disappeared. I shook my head to clear it away and hugged Allie tightly. 

———

After the wedding, Jordyn walked up to me, glancing nervously at Allie.

”Hey, Jace. Wanna grab some dinner?” she asked hopefully.

”Sure.” I grinned. Allie kissed my cheek.

”See you later.” she smiled, and walked off. 

”Are you guys... together?” Jordyn asked nervously.

”No. No we’re not.” I assured my best friend. I took Jordyn’s hand, and she smiled at me warmly. 

———  
That night, I drifted off to sleep beside Mom, and woke up in the weird dreamworld with Divina. 

”Hello, Jace.” she smiled when I appeared.

”Hey, Divina.” I smiled back. Divina patted the ground in front of her, and held out her hands, palms up. But her palms were glowing softly. 

”I’m going to impart your powers. Place your hands on mine.” my older sister instructed. I did, and gasped as the glow from her palms spread up through my veins, leaving a pleasant warmth as the glow faded.

”Your powers are activated now. Here’s how you use them.” Divina smiled, and kissed me. As the kiss deepened, knowledge flowed into me. Suddenly I knew how to turn a woman on using my power. I knew how to send time through a person to change their age. I knew how to send a person through time, I knew how to teleport. Divina leaned back, my hands on her hips. 

”That was hot.” Divina whimpered.

”Do you not have a boyfriend?” I asked curiously.

”No. The only people in this realm are me, my mother, and your father. And now he’s completely devoted to his training, he doesn’t show me or Mom a whole lot of attention.” Divina explained. I squeezed Divina’s hips firmly, and my sister gasped.

”You could come back with me? You know, help organize the time travel trip.” I grinned. Divina gasped.

”Really?” she asked. I nodded, and Divina turned to smoke, which coiled around my forearms, turning into elaborate gold bracelets. My sister reappeared.

”Gods in the mortal world have to have a tether to an object that is on the human who invited them. I’m tethered to you, and these bracelets now.” Divina explained, and kissed me softly. 

I kissed back, and immediately woke up. It was morning, and my mother was gone, in the shower it appeared. I saw the bracelets around my wrists, and suddenly felt hands on my chest. I glanced down and saw Divina snuggled against me, just as naked as I was. 

”Jace, darling...” Divina purred. 


	8. Time Travelers

“Hey.” I grinned at Divina. She leaned up and kissed me, swinging a leg over my waist, as I cupped her right tit, leaning down for a more fierce kiss, and the door opened. I looked up to see Mom, hands on her hips.

”Divina. I see you’ve gotten acquainted with your brother.” Mom said icily. Divina winced.

”Sorry, Danielle. But he does have a purpose.” Divina assured my mother.

”What purpose?” Mom asked.

”Time travel. The current present is a jumbled mess of two merged timelines. For example, did you know there’s another you in this world?” Divina challenged my mother.

”What?” Mom said sharply.

”There’s a version of you from the timeline where Cole married Giselle. You’re still in your teens and happily dating some jock... Bryce, I think his name is?” Divina shrugged. 

”I want to meet her.” Dani said immediately.

”Of course. Jace can take us.” Divina nodded to me.

”Clothes?” Mom suggested. With a huff, Divina snapped her fingers and a tight, TIGHT white tank top appeared on her top, while ripped skintight blue jeans appeared on her shapely legs. I got dressed a little slower, and Mom grabbed my hand, and Divina grabbed my other, and I jumped. 

———

We arrived on a familiar farm, the farm the Goldes had once lived on, until Amber and Ben’s split. For a second, it looked like two different overlaying farms, one abandoned and in ruins, the other gorgeous maintained. It settled on the maintained one, and Mom squeezed my hand.

We walked up to the front, and knocked. It was opened by a very beautiful girl, and Mom sucked in a breath. 

”Do I know you?” the girl asked Mom suspiciously. 

”Yes. She’s you.” Divina cut in. The younger Dani’s eyes widened. 

”Huh?” she asked, startled. Her eyes flicked to me, and I noticed a bit of lust flickering behind those eyes. I amped it up a bit, and then pulled the busty girl in for a tight hug. She squeaked her enjoyment.

”Are you my... future boyfriend?” Dani asked hopefully.

”What? No, I’m your son.” I chuckled. Dani’s eyes went wide. 

”But...” she trailed off. I didn’t make any moves to let go of my youthful mother, and she started fidgeting a little. 

”Oh, let me go, honey.” Mom chided. Dani turned her attention to Mom.

”I look good as an adult!” she gasped.

”Yeah, you do.” Mom grinned. I grinned.

”You look good as a young woman, too.” I winked. Dani turned bright red instantly. 

”You’re my son!” she gasped, scandalized. Divina cut in quickly.

”Danielle Golde, the present is crumbling. Your presence is needed on a mission to the past.” Divina said importantly.

”Who are you?” Dani asked curiously.

”I am Divina, the patron goddess of your future son. And just so you know, you are practicing incest with your son. So any feelings you’re feeling are of no great import.” Divina explained. Dani shifted guiltily.

”She’s needed?” Mom asked curiously. Divina nodded.

”Yes. I have detailed instructions on who must travel back to the past.” Divina explained.

”Who is it?” I asked.

”Send your mothers back to the house, and we’ll go pick up the others.” Divina explained, and I touched my two mothers and sent them back. Divina grabbed my hand and told me the next location. 

———

When we arrived, we were in the living room of a lavish apartment. Two gorgeous blondes were sitting on the couch, staring at me in confusion.

”Hey, Jace. Davina.” Delilah Milligan nodded. 

“It’s Divina now, actually.” my godly sister smiled. The other girl I didn’t recognize.

”Hi, you must be Jace. I’m Gemma, Delilah’s little sister.” the second blond smiled brightly.

”Oh! Pleasure to meet you.” I smiled. Both Milligan sisters were incredibly busty, I noticed. Gemma was positively gorgeous. Delilah was a stunner, sure, but something about Gemma made me fall in love. 

”The present as we know it is falling apart. The convergence of timelines which resulted in the death of Cole Scott will cause more deaths. But Jace is taking a select team into the past to hopefully correct the problems. The two of you are a part of that team.” Divina explained.

”Who else is on the team?” Delilah asked.

”The Danielle Golde of both timelines, you and your sister, Allie, Bethany, Amber, Kira, myself, Grace, and Jace.” Divina explained. Delilah glanced at me.

”Could we undo Cole’s death?” Delilah asked.

”No. Cole is always destined to die, and from that tragedy emerges Jace. Every timeline. To alter that could destroy things even more. But you will be mostly in a time period where Cole is not yet born.” Divina explained. 

“Ok. I’m ready.” Delilah nodded. Divina asked me to send away the Milligan sisters, and then she told me to make one last stop while she handled Amber. I popped off to grab Grace.

———

I emerged in a college dorm, and scared the two girls there half to death.

”Jace!” the familiar one shouted, and swatted me on the chest.

  
“Sorry, Grace.” I grinned sheepishly. She broke into a smile and hugged me tightly. 

”I really missed you.” she said into my shoulder. Grace and I had gotten really close before she left, almost like a sister. She was stunningly beautiful, and I cherished my moments with her.

”Hey, your friend just teleported!” the other girl gaped. 

”Yeah, he does that.” Grace smiled. 

”Wow. Cool.” she shook her head. 

”Grace, we need you to come with us. It’s important.” I whispered in her ear.

”We?” she asked.

”Me and Divina. The present and the future are in danger. We have to travel to the past.” I whispered in her ear. She bit her lip.

”Of course.” she said, and took my hand.

”Bye!” Grace waved to her roommate, and we teleported away.

—————

**Next chapter:**

**The team heads into the past.**


	9. Time Portal

Grace and I appeared hand in hand. We found the rest of the time travel squad hanging out nearby, including Amber, who gave me a wry smile as I walked up.

”Hey.” I smiled, and stepped in close to her for a hug. My gorgeous grandmother hugged me tightly. Her tits were just so incredible. Her whole body was, really.

”So... ready to go?” I asked Divina. She held up a finger.

”One quick thing.” she turned to the team. 

”The past is precarious. Change one thing, and we could be sent hurtling into a very different world. As such, I’m imparting wisdom. Be extremely cautious with who you interact with. For one thing, don’t interfere with any sort of embarrassing moments you may have to relive. Time has to be put back on course, not altered off it. Remember the butterfly effect.” she cautioned.

”What’s going on?” a voice asked, and we all turned to see my other grandmother, Bethany, standing there, hands on her hips.  
  


  
“We’re going time traveling. Wanna come?” I grinned. She shrugged.

”Yeah, why not?” she smiled playfully. She slid under my arm as Divina continued talking. 

”Just remember to consult with the team before altering history. Now... go team?” Divina prompted. We all chorused go team, and the girls clustered around me and Divi. All touching, Divina jumped us back in time.

———

We arrived to the sounds of car horns. I pulled Gemma close to me as she nearly got killed by a car. Divina easily stopped time, and we all hurried off the road. Time resumed, and a massive car wreck ensued where we had all been standing.

”No changes, huh?” Mom smirked. Dani was on my right, and her mouth closed, her future version having evidently stolen her line.

”Why are we here?” I asked, confused. Amber stuck her hand up.

”This is where my mom grew up.” she explained. My eyes flicked towards the building we were standing in front of.

”In Normal Time (NT), your mother and Cole have a long sex session tomorrow. But now, he no longer is alive to have said sex session, so in this Altered Time (AT), she won’t get impregnated with Amber.” Divina explained.

“Oh! So our mission here is everything Cole didn’t get to do that he was supposed to do before I destroyed time.” Mom realized. Dani sidled up beside me.

”Cole?” she whispered to me.

”He was my father, and your husband. But he died.” I whispered back, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

”Exactly.” Divina agreed.

”So... how do we fix that?” Amber piped up.

”Well, Jace. We can cloak him as Cole. He can spend a week with Aria, father Amber, and we can carry on.” Divina answered. Amber raised her hand.  
  


”Yes?” Divina sighed.

”Can we watch?” Amber asked, smirking.

”So... who is everybody here?” Dani asked.

”Well, you know Amber, your mom.” I said.

”Yeah, but she’s REALLY different.” Dani chuckled.

”Right. So other than Amber and well, you, that’s my goddess sister Divina and my father’s first impregnated woman, Delilah. That’s her little sister, Gemma. Then there’s my grandmother, Bethany, my aunt, Kira, and Grace. Do you know her? She was my mom’s best friend when she was your age.” I explained.

”Hm. Tangled family tree, huh?” Dani giggled.

”Yeah, you don’t know the half of it.” I chuckled. 

“Hey, Jace, Me. Can we stay on track?” Mom reminded me. I nodded, moving towards the center of the group.

”Ok. So tomorrow I appear in Aria’s church, masquerading as a god... and...” I shrugged.

”Ensue baby making.” Amber winked. I realized abruptly I’d be fathering her. My cock, which was perpetually hard, throbbed a little at the thought of that. 

———

That night was cramped. Not wanting to explain the surplus of women, I went into the hotel and ordered a large room. Then Divina teleported the group up. Even with three beds, we were a large team. I was bunked with Amber, Dani, and Bethany. I was spooning Amber tightly (per her request) while Dani snuggled against my back and Bethany was on the other side of Amber. 

I woke up mashed between two heavenly pairs of tits. My face was somehow crammed in Dani’s bust, while Amber’s were flat against my back. 

”Jace!” Divina called, and I sat up. She snapped, and Mom sucked in a breath when I changed to look just like Dad. I flexed my fingers, and popped off to the church. Like Divina had assured me, only one nun remained. 

I appeared floating, and she stared at me reverently.

”Are you... God?” Aria whispered.

”No. I’m J-I mean, I’m Cole Scott.” I winked at her, and sent pleasure coursing through her veins. Her eyes grew dark with lust, and I landed right in front of her, and she jumped my bones there and then. 

———

It was a solid week before I left that church, now completely covered in cum. I’d fucked Aria on every surface imaginable, and we had both been elated to learn she was pregnant with Amber, and I gave her the same cryptic instructions Dad had given her in the original timeline. 

”Thank you for my baby.” Aria murmured, leaning close to kiss me. I pulled the fallen nun close, and we kissed passionately, her amazing globes flat against my chest.

”No problem. And I’ll be back in a few years.” I winked, knowing I’d have to father Aunt Zoe, too. Aria beamed at me as I floated up and teleported away, leaving behind an amazing woman who loved me very much.


	10. Merged

I returned to the hotel and found Amber smiling at me. I grinned back, and my daughter wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lovingly.

”Thanks, Daddy.” she purred. 

”Don’t mention it, baby.” I said, and kissed her briefly again.

”If you’re done, we need to head out.” Divina said.

”Why? We have all the time in the world.” Mom pointed out.

”Because if we don’t vacate this hotel room right now, time will be altered.” Divina promised and we all gathered hands and jumped away. 

———

When we appeared, Amber disappeared.

”The same thing happened to Cole when we jumped back!” Mom exclaimed. Divina calmed her down. 

”The reason is, the time traveling has upset the flow of time. If you jump to a point in time where you’re alive and in close proximity to your past self, you merge. I should have remembered that.” Divina scowled.

”Can we separate them?” Mom asked worriedly.

”Yes, with some precision. Now, we need Jace and Bethany for this mission.” Divina forecast.

”Which is what?” Bethany asked.

”The mission is to impregnate Amber with Dani. But now we have to separate the two Ambers first.” Divina explained. She looked to Mom.

”Take everybody somewhere safe.” she said, and poofed back into the wristbands. 

Me and Bethany walked towards the house. She glanced at me.

”Our car wrecked a few miles down the road. They’re the closest house.” she told me. I nodded, and knocked. The door was quickly opened by a familiar face, though she wouldn’t recognize me.

”Hi. Can I help you?” she asked us politely.

”Um, yes. Me and my son were traveling on a road trip, but our car broke down a couple miles down the road. You were the closest house. Do you mind if we hang out here for the tow truck to show up?” Bethany asked. Aria Golde smiled fondly.

”Of course, honey. Come on in.” she welcomed us. We walked in, and my eyes flicked across Aria’s immense breasts. I turned the corner of her room and saw a gorgeous brunette girl walk up.

”Well, hello there.” I grinned cockily.

”Hi! I’m Amber.” she smiled. My heart stopped quickly looking at my gorgeous daughter. 

”Pleasure to meet you.” I smiled, and she blushed. 

”Thanks. You too.” she said shyly.


	11. Changing Paternity

Up in the world of gods, the autumn winds whistled as Cole Scott stood at the edge of a cliff. Below it was a tumultuous sea, crashing against the rocks. Silver blood trickled down Cole’s temple, and he gave a disgusted look over his shoulder, at Chronos. The god of time chuckled dryly.

”You pretend to be a god, but you are just a human boy. And now you shall die like one!” Chronos chuckled, and Cole braced for the inevitable. Chronos put a hand on Cole, and he started screaming. His skin turned paper thin and his face wrinkled as he turned to an old man. When he was so weak he could barely stand, Chronos kicked him off the cliff, and the old man tumbled down. 

Unfortunately, Cole was a god now. He survived his brutal encounter with the sharp rocks, streaking silver blood everywhere. He was still alive, but was in so much pain, and trapped in the body of an old man. At this point, Cole would prefer death.

———

I glanced at Aria as Mom easily distracted her. I slid my hand into Amber’s and she giggled as I led her up to her room, and then I pinned her against the wall, covering her mouth as I quickly spoke the Latin incantation Divina had taught me. Eyes wide, Amber screamed into my hand, and then suddenly my present Amber was beside her. Young Amber freaked out, and Present Amber pulled her younger self into a tight hug.

”Shh, Amber.” she murmured, and I warily pulled my hand back. 

”What the hell?” she tried to slap me, but Present Amber grabbed her hand.

”Don’t slap your father.” she chided.

”What?” Young Amber gaped. 

”I’m your father, Amber. We’re time travelers, and this is future you.” I pointed at Present Amber. Young Amber blinked. 

”Wow.” Young Amber breathed. Present Amber laced her fingers with Young Amber.

”Damn.” I mumbled, rock hard. Present Amber giggled and kissed me lovingly. Young Amber blinked.

”But... he’s our Dad.” she whispered. 

”And he’s here to knock you up.” Present Amber explained. Young Amber recoiled.

”What?” she said shrilly. 

”I have to impregnate you with my mother.” I apologized. Present Amber facepalmed.

”I’m your grandmother?” Young Amber gaped. I shrugged. 

”Oh, hush. Just bend over and take your Daddy’s holy cock.” Present Amber scoffed, “You were ready to jump his bones before you knew he was your dad.”. Young Amber blushed. 

Obediently, Young Amber placed her hands flat on her bed and bent over, looking over her shoulder with more than a little lust in her eyes. 

”C’mon, Daddy.” she groaned. Present Amber pulled down Young Amber’s skirt and pulled aside her panties as I pulled out my big cock. Young Amber shrieked when my rip lined up with her. I nodded at Present Amber, who pulled her younger self into a fierce kiss to muffle her screams. It was so erotic seeing Amber kiss Amber, and I plunged into Young Amber eagerly. I started thrusting with reckless abandon, and noticed she wasn’t a virgin. I couldn’t help but wonder whose cock she had had inside her, but oh well. 

Present Amber kept Young Amber successfully muffled, as I pretty much raped Young Amber, my own daughter. Despite not being a virgin, Young Amber was really tight. Each thrust milked my cock forcefully as I pounded against her cervix with each thrust. Young Amber shrieked quietly as she rode through an orgasm. We heard footsteps, and I was so surprised I just started spraying cum inside Young Amber, who moaned with delight. Unable to help myself, I kissed Young Amber’s cheek, and then grabbed Present Amber and teleported away. 

Seven minutes later, Bethany joined us. We all broke out laughing.

”Was she pissed?” Amber laughed. Bethany nodded.

”We just found young you bent over, her lips swollen and cum dripping out of her bare pussy.” Bethany laughed. We all laughed again, and Amber leaned in to give me a sweet kiss.

”Thank you for giving me Dani.” she whispered. I blinked.

”Amber... do you remember that moment, from Young Amber’s perspective?” I asked her. She shook her head.

”No. But in original time, it was my classmate, Byron West, who knocked me up with Dani.” Amber smiled wryly.

”So, Divina just got off on me birthing my own mother, then? She wasn’t in danger?” I realized. Amber kissed me again.

”Trust me, I’m much happier knowing you’re the father of my first child.” Amber assured me.


	12. Lost Time

Bethany, Amber, and I appeared in a hotel room, where Divina wouldn’t meet our eyes.

”That was just for fun, wasn’t it? Having me father my own mother.” I grinned. Both versions of my mother looked up.

”You’re my Dad, and my son?” Mom asked.

”Hold up, how fucked up is this family?” Dani asked, stunned.

”Language.” Amber chided playfully.

”So... next mission?” Bethany invited.

”Oh! Jace, Young Dani, and Gemma.” Divina said.

”Is this a real mission or you being kinky?” Amber asked.

”A real mission! I swear!” Divina protested.

”All right. When?” I asked. Divina opened her mouth. 

I suddenly woke up in a bath tub. The weirdest part? I had a naked Gemma on top of me, my cock buried in her. Her eyes fluttered open, and she shrieked, jumping backwards. I couldn’t help but stare longingly at her huge melons.

”What the hell happened? We were just in that hotel room, and now we wake up in the bath together, naked?” Gemma stuttered. 

”I have no idea. Last thing I remember Divina was about to tell us when we were going.” I racked my brain. Gemma stood up, and I got a faceful of smooth, bare pussy. She blushed and quickly got out of the tub, wrapping a towel tightly around her. She grabbed some clothes, and hurriedly got dressed.

”So... these aren’t my clothes, or really clothes.” Gemma summed up.

”I think it looks great.” I shrugged. 

”Shut up.” she blushed. 

”Any men’s clothes?” I asked with a smirk. She held up a pair of boxers.

”Here you are.” she smirked back. 

”They’re soaking wet!” I complained.

”My clothes are three sizes too small!” Gemma shot back. I huffed and climbed out of the tub. Gemma gulped at seeing my cock and I sniffed the wet boxers. 

”It’s just water.” Gemma rolled her eyes. I sighed and pulled them on.

”Cold.” I shivered. Gemma glanced at the door.

”Should we... open it?” she whispered. I shrugged, and turned the handle. 

”It’s locked.” I frowned.

”From the outside?” Gemma threw up her hands.

”There’s a window.” I pointed, and pulled back the curtain. 

”Wow. We’re so high up!” Gemma gasped, joining me at the window. 

”I guess getting out that way is out of the question.” I sighed. Then a thought occurred to me.

”I can teleport. Duh.” I rolled my eyes. I slid my hand into Gemma’s, and tried to visualize an image. But nothing really happened.

”My power’s gone.” I said, stunned.

”Wonderful.” Gemma huffed. I tried the door again, and then I kicked it. My bare foot didn’t do anything. Gemma stifled a laugh.

”Ugh!!! Why the fuck are we here?” I growled and banged my fists against the door. I heard a lock click, and Gemma shrieked and hid behind me. I put my arm protectively in front of her, and the door opened. It was Dani, wearing a tank top and jeans.

”That’s where you guys are! Do you remember anything?” she asked. I dropped my arm and Gemma stepped out from behind me and Dani laughed.

”Your clothes are out here. C’mon.” she chuckled.


	13. Solving the Mystery

Once Gemma and I were properly dressed, the three of us set to work trying to figure out where and when we were. 

”So, we’re in a hotel. Why? How is this our mission?” Gemma asked, and I sighed.

”I have zero idea.” I said helplessly.

”And you’re definitely powerless?” Dani checked, and I nodded.

”How long until our friends come and rescue us?” Gemma asked worriedly.

”Here’s the thing. They won’t. We could spend years here, but we’re set to jump to a second after they’re left. Meaning for them, no time is passing. Because we always end up jumping to them.” Dani said wisely.

”Unless we never do. Then what?” I asked.

”Then it doesn’t matter at that point, because we’re dead.” Dani huffed.

”So... we’re stranded?” Gemma asked in a small voice. I pulled her close to me.

”I think first we need to figure out what time we’re in.” Dani cut in, and I reluctantly let go of Gemma. Dani picked up the hotel keycard off the table and we headed down to the lobby.   
  
“Well, if there’s a keycard, we can’t be too far back, huh?” Gemma pointed out.

”True.” Dani agreed. I couldn’t keep my eyes off the girls’ bouncing busts. Dani blushed hotly whenever she caught me looking, probably because she’s my daughter now. Gemma looked away shyly, too, but it was in more of a flirty way. Or maybe I was imagining that. Dani grabbed a newspaper as we entered the lobby. She read out the date.

”So... we’re a little too late for any real Golde action. Where are we?” I asked. Dani told us.

”No, I think this was definitely a Scott mission. We’re right by where Bethany used to live.” I said. Dani nodded.

”So we go check out the Scotts.” she shrugged. The three of us hopped in a taxi, and they drove us across the city to the apartment where the Scotts were currently staying. 

”Which one?” Dani asked me, facing a wall of intercom buttons. I shrugged. She pushed one at random.

”Hello?” she asked timidly.

”Dani? Hey! Come on up!” a voice answered. We glanced at each other. 

The elevator was a shattered wreck and so we walked up the steps, and found a very familiar face waiting, hands on her hips. 

”What’s up?” Bethany Scott beamed, and pulled Dani in for a hug. 

”Hey, Bethany.” I smiled at the pretty blond girl. Who was my grandmother. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and we kissed eagerly, and I kissed back, surprised but enjoying it. When Bethany leaned back, she kept our hands laced.

”I gotta say, these past three weeks with you have been amazing. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Bethany smiled shyly. I was a little bit startled to hear that between Gemma and Dani, two busty beauties, I’d sprung for Bethany. I mean, yeah, she was hot, but I mean... have you seen Gemma or Dani? Goddamn. 

”Confessing your love?” another familiar girl smiled, coming out of the apartment.

”Jana.” I nodded. She smiled. 

”Jace.” she mocked me. I chuckled. Jana crossed the hall to wrap her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, and whispered in my ear.

”Please don’t tell Beth.” she pleaded. I subtly kissed her cheek during the hug to show I understood. Well, I was pretending to understand.

”So... what are you guys doing here?” Bethany asked after Jana backed off. 

”We just... wanted to say hello.” Gemma said weakly.

”Well, we spent, like, the whole night together playing Monopoly. I just figured you’d have seen enough of me.” Bethany shrugged. 

”We played Monopoly and we’re still friends? Huh.” Dani mumbled. 

”Never.” I winked. Bethany giggled and placed a soft kiss on my lips. She was a pretty affectionate girlfriend, not that I minded.

”So... why don’t you girls share with us your favorite memories of the last three weeks?” Dani prompted. 

”Ok... well, my favorite moment is when Jace walked into my classroom, and sat beside me.” Bethany smiled, sappy. Gemma awwwed.

”That banging party we threw a few nights ago.” Jana smirked, and her eyes lingered on me. From what Jana had whispered, and her word choice, I’d cheated on Bethany with Jana at that party.

”What about you?” Bethany asked us three.

”Our first kiss.” I smiled quickly.

”Mm, that was romantic. Down by the beach. My hair was a tragedy that day, though.” Bethany giggled.

”Nah, you looked amazing.” I assured her. She gave me a bright smile, and looked expectantly at my companions. 

”Well... I really liked Monopoly last night.” Gemma said nervously. Jana laughed.

”Yeah, because you won!” she teased. All heads turned to Dani.

”Um... I really liked... um... I don’t know. I guess getting drunk?” Dani guessed. Bethany and Jana laughed. 

”You’re a horny drunk. You kept trying to get Jace to feel up your tits. Kept calling him Daddy, too.” Jana giggled. Bethany blushed a little and squeezed my arm. 

I was almost positive I had had sex with Dani later that night, as I probably couldn’t resist her big-titted charms. 

”Hey, Jace. Um... I have to run some errands with Kira. Do you mind, uh... coming with?” Bethany asked me nervously. 

”Hm? Oh, sure. Sounds great.” I smiled.

”Oh, awesome. Viv’s already watching Cole, but you can’t expect one sister to do all the heavy lifting.” Bethany shrugged. 

”True. Where’s your mom?” I asked.

”She is out with my dad.” Jana chuckled dryly. 

”It probably won’t work out, but my mom’s pretty hot. They met, and well, sins of the flesh.” Bethany coughed. 

”Right. I guess I’ll have a girls’ day with Dani and Gemma, then.” Jana beamed.


	14. Sleepover

Jana led Gemma and Dani away, and Bethany gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before heading inside her apartment. I waited, until she returned, holding the hand of a toddler. This was probably the most fucked up thing I’d witnessed during my time travels.

That was Kira Scott, my aunt. As a three year old! From my perspective, I’d been making out with her last week! And now I was dating her Mom, and she was three? Time travel was weird. Bethany locked the apartment door, and lifted Kira up and held her a bit precariously in one arm. My (alleged) girlfriend was pretty slender, and I was a bit worried. 

”Beth, I can hold her if you want.” I offered. She gave me a relieved look.

”Kira, honey, can you let Jace hold you?” Bethany smiled. The toddler sized me up.

”O-tay.” Kira said, and I took my baby aunt and held her a bit more securely. Kira giggled and played with my shirt as I followed Bethany to her car.

”So. Um, dated anybody recently?” I asked, handing Kira to her mother.

”That’s a weird question. Well, no. My last boyfriend was... right after I got pregnant with Kira. He was named Cole, actually. But I’ll have you know, I already had Cole’s name picked out, way before I met that Cole.” Bethany assured me. I took a minute to admire sixteen year old Bethany. I’d heard stories from present. Bethany about how Dad had gone back in time and dated her for a few weeks when she was twelve. 

Bethany blushed at my staring.

”Sorry. You just look really good.” I smiled. 

”Aww, you charmer.” Bethany smiled, and leaned across to kiss me heatedly.

”So... no boyfriend for four years, huh?” I asked.

”Nope. Not many guys want to date a girl with a kid. Got even worse when I had Cole. Not that I regret it, mind you. I love my kids, even if they were the product of rape.” Bethany put on a brave face. I put my hand on her shoulder.

”I don’t know if I ever asked. Are you... OK? I know a lot of girls would start cracking with two kids and two rapes.” I said worriedly. Bethany gave me a tired smile.

”My only problems is not getting enough sleep, trust me.” Bethany laughed. 

”I could stay over with you tonight, if you wanted.” I offered. Bethany hesitated.

”I’m not saying sex, either. I’m just saying... you know, if you’d like somebody to snuggle with.” I shrugged.

”I would love to! Ugh, but then I’ll have to introduce you to my family.” Bethany rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

”I’m sure they’re great.” I said knowingly. She shrugged. 

”Anyways! Maybe we should actually pull out of the parking lot, and go run some errands.” Bethany smiled after a beat of silence.

———

When Bethany, Kira, and I returned to the Scotts’ apartment, she opened the door and led me inside. A gorgeous woman looked up at me.

”Jace, that’s my Mom, Lucie.” Bethany introduced. 

”Hey, Mrs. Scott.” I smiled.

”Ms.” she corrected smoothly, and was it my imagination or did she brush her blond hair back off of her cleavage. She batted her eyes at me.

”How was your date with Jana’s dad?” Bethany asked curiously.

”He was boring.” Lucie said flatly. 

”So. Bethany, who is this handsome Jace boy?” Lucie smiled.

”Well, he’s my boyfriend.” Bethany said uncertainly. 

”Nice catch.” Lucie winked at her daughter. Bethany flushed.

”Over there’s my sister, Charlotte.” Bethany pointed at a nineteen-ish girl.

”Hi!” Charlotte called over to me.

”Uh, there’s Vivianne, my oldest sister.” Bethany pointed at a busty girl in her early twenties.

Vivianne gave me a nod.

”And that’s my little sister, Bridget.” Bethany pointed to the kitchen table.

”Hey, Jace.” Bridget smiled shyly. Bridget, I knew, was fifteen, and actually my half-sister. 

“Pleasure to meet you all.” I smiled. 

”You, too.” Lucie said immediately. 

The night was long with the Scott women, I learned. Not only that, it was family game night. Ordinarily, Jana joined them so they made six, but I was going to be taking her place on Bethany’s team.

”You know, it’s weird how we always do the same teams every time.” Charlotte commented before we started. The other girls agreed.

”We should shuffle the teams!” Vivianne suggested. Vivianne quickly wrote all our names on little strips of paper and dumped them into her bra. Bethany’s eyes went wide as her busty older sister leaned towards me.

”Alright, pick your partner.” she smiled innocently. With a quick glance at Bethany, I slid my hand into Vivianne’s bra. A quiet moan escaped the girl’s lips as I pulled out a name. I chuckled dryly.

”I got myself.” I said, showing off the paper. I kept that one in my hand and shoved my other hand into Vivianne’s bra, much more confidently this time, and drew Lucie’s name. I left my name out of the bra, and it went around. Teams ended up being me and Lucie, Charlotte and Bridget, and Bethany and Vivianne. I noticed abruptly how many seductive looks I was getting. Every girl but Bethany was giving me the eyes. 

Lucie put her hand on my thigh and looked at me, our faces a little too close together.

”We’re going to win, yeah?” Lucie checked. I nodded and Lucie nodded, too. Bethany looked a bit upset as the game of charades began. 

To everybody’s surprise, Lucie and I killed it. It was like we were connected, mentally or something. Halfway through, I realized we actually were. In my desire to win, I’d opened up a mental tunnel between our brains. I quickly stopped thinking about powers and time travel in case those thoughts broadcasted. When Lucie and I won, Bethany’s mom pulled me into a fiercely tight hug, and, because of my training from Mom, wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled them closer instinctively. 

Bethany ran out of the room, but all I could feel was the strong feelings pushing through the tunnel from Lucie; namely, lust. I forced the tunnel shut, and realized too late Lucie was leaning in. I didn’t do a damn thing to stop her and suddenly she was kissing me, three of her daughters looking on. I hesitated briefly before kissing back. The other girls watched, enraptured, as their sister’s boyfriend made out with their mom. Lucie stumbled towards her bedroom, while keeping our lips firmly sealed together. She shut the door behind her, and lifted off her green top, and my eyes laser-focused on her melons. 

Lucie laid back on the bed and shimmied out of her black skirt, and spread her legs for me. Her eyes were wide and hungry. I stripped down quickly, and ripped off Lucie’s lacy panties and Lucie stared at my rock hard cock, which was quite large Mom always assured me. 

I lined up my thrust, and slammed into Lucie. She tried to stifle her moans, but failed, so I pressed my lips to hers in a greedy kiss as I fucked her ruthlessly, my hips pistoning in and out. Her body yielded without question, and she wrapped her legs around my waist when we both felt our orgasms coming.

”Together.” Lucie moaned against my lips. I nodded and we started fucking again, and when I felt my cum ready to shoot, I held it in until Lucie’s body started trembling, and I shot my seed into her while she soaked my cock in her juices. She flopped backwards, tired. I stood up and tucked my now very wet cock into my shorts, and gave Lucie a quick kiss before leaving.

———

I knocked on Bethany’s door, and it was answered quickly by her. She was tear-stained and visibly angry. She hauled me inside her room. She shut the door. 

“So. You have a thing for my mom, I guess?” Bethany said bitterly. I sighed.

”You know, it really sucks being the least developed girl in the family. When your sisters and mother all have better assets than you. That’s why I hate bringing home guys I like. They take one look at Charlotte’s ass or Via’s tits and completely forget about me.” Bethany said angrily.

”I didn’t forget about you.” I murmured. 

”So. What did you do then?” Bethany sighed.

”Well... in the spirit of honesty, your mom and I had sex. But it just... wasn’t that great. And I think I get why. There wasn't any connection. It didn’t mean anything.” I said. Bethany was upset at that, but her eyes were shining.

”So... when we had sex, did you feel the... meaning?” Bethany asked quietly. We’d had sex? Damn it, amnesia!

”Yes.” I lied, unable to remember whatever I’d felt. She gave me a small smile.

”So... you’re ok?” I checked.

”I mean... I’m pissed you slept with my mom! But, well, I know why you did. Because I’m a bad girlfriend. I don’t like sex, not unless I’m drunk. I know I’m not keeping you satisfied, so...” Bethany trailed off sadly.

”Bethany Scott, you’re insane. I don’t need other women to make me feel good. I really enjoy spending time with you, and you are not a bad girlfriend.” I promised. Bethany smiled.

”Ok, well, come to bed. It’s late.” she smiled, and I stripped down to my boxers and joined Bethany in bed. She’d changed into a vaguely familiar T-shirt and I got a nice glimpse of her teal panties. She snuggled against my chest, and I held my girlfriend tightly, pretty happy with myself.

———

Divina was unhappy. First, her mother had completely hijacked Divina’s mission. Here comes heavenly Alethea, and she sent Jace, Dani, and Gemma to a time period where Jace’s job was to seduce Bethany Scott and put a third baby in her belly. Nothing crazy, but it would help the future. The only flaw with this plan was that Alethea had zero care for Jace, not really. Alethea was Cole’s personal goddess, not Jace’s. So when Alethea snapped her fingers, she gave the trio of travelers time sickness. Time sickness was a unique affliction that targets short-term memories, wiping them every few days. 

After three weeks of time sickness, Divina couldn’t imagine how scatterbrained they must feel, but Alethea had sealed off that time period until Bethany’s third baby was born. So Divina couldn’t even save her brother. 

And by now, none of them knew what their mission was, so they were just aimlessly living, resetting every few days. Of course, they didn’t remember the previous resets, so they kept thinking they’d lost weeks of memories, when in reality, they only lost two or three days at a time. It was a miracle they weren’t insane by now. The subconscious can only handle so much exertion.   
  


All Divina could do was hope...


	15. Time Sickness

Divina appeared in the divine realm, and crossed the field to her mother, who was standing naked, letting the wind whip across her voluptuous body. 

”Mom!” Divina called, and Alethea turned, her serenity yielded to disappointment.

”Divina, don’t tell me you’re still worried about your brother.” Alethea put her hands on her hips. 

”He’s powerless and can’t retain memories!” Divina argued. Alethea threw up her arms. 

”You know as well as I do he’s fine.” Alethea scoffed. The goddess flicked her hand and Divina blinked as she was suddenly in a hotel room, staring at Jace’s worried harem.

———

I woke up with a splitting headache, unable to remember what was going on. I was in an unfamiliar bedroom, with a vaguely familiar blond sleeping beside me. I was wearing only boxers, and the blond beside me was wearing a T-shirt and teal panties. I blinked and sat up. The blond threw out an arm, and left her hand on my chest.

”Come back to bed.” she moaned. I realized abruptly it was a younger version of Bethany, and I decided to lay back down, and she snuggled close to me. Confused as to why I was here, I just let my body drift off to sleep.

_I woke up in strange dreamworld, with a gorgeous blond woman staring icily at me._

_”Hello?” I asked nervously._

_”Hello. I am Alethea, Divina’s mother. She is very worried for you. You’re suffering from a rare affliction known as time sickness. You’re forgetting all your memories since you got time sickness every few days. You’ve been in this time for nearing four weeks.” the blond woman said simply._

_”Why hasn’t Divina come for me?” I asked._

_”Your timeline is sealed against travelers until you complete your mission.” Alethea explained._

_”What’s my mission?” I asked.  
_

_”Impregnate Bethany Scott with her third child.” Alethea explained._

_”I thought she only had two kids.” I recalled._

_”In original time, she does. But I’ve determined having three helps out the timeline.” Alethea explained.  
_

Abruptly, I woke up. I reached over for Bethany, and flipped her over, and slid her panties down, as I pulled down my boxers and lined up with sleeping girl’s pussy. Was this rape? Possibly. 

I started hammering into Bethany’s pussy, and she woke up abruptly, moaning into a pillow. 

”J-Jace!” she cried out. I kept thrusting, and soon I was ready to cum. With a primal grunt, I shot cum into Bethany’s pussy. No time for ceremony or foreplay. I used her like a fleshlight and now I was done. There was a snap and Bethany fell unconscious. I turned to see Alethea. She smiled.

”Well done, Jace. I sense a third child within Bethany Scott. I think for now, your time travel missions are over. We should view the current times. But I’ll let Divina take over.” Alethea bowed. 

———

I was standing in a hotel room, with women throwing themselves at me. Mom was clinging to me, crying, while Amber was beside her, holding me just as tightly. I glanced behind me and saw Gemma and Dani standing behind me, looking puzzled. With a snap, Divina healed our time sickness, and memories flooded back into my head.

Sweet, tender moments between me and Bethany. Us cuddling together on a couch, our first kiss on a bridge over a lake. Then things got a little sexier, but with Jana. I saw myself bending Jana over a table and plowing into her ruthlessly. I saw Jana screaming my name as we shared a brutal orgasm. Then I saw Lucie flirting with me. Then I saw her and me fucking, and realized I had really been a terrible boyfriend. Then the most interesting memories filled my head. It was Gemma, bouncing on my cock, huge tits looking amazing as they jiggled with each thrust. I glanced at Gemma, who blushed and looked away. That explained the bathroom wake up then. 

”Back to the present?” Amber asked.

”Why was I on the team, then?” Delilah asked.

”You were here to support the people who went on the missions.” Divina chided. She lifted her palms, and we appeared in the mansion. Only Divina and I were still there, and I looked around, confused.

”Where is everybody?” I asked. 

”They’ve been reset with this timeline’s memories.” Divina explained. I turned as Mom walked up and wrapped her arms around me tightly, and we kissed heatedly.

”Daddy, can I go shopping with Vega?” she asked shyly. I grinned.

”Of course, baby girl.” I nodded. Mom kissed me again and hurried off. 


	16. The New Reality

After Mom left, Divina put her hand on my shoulder. 

”I have to go to the divine realm for a few days. You’ll be fine here on your own, just brace for changes to the world you knew.” Divina smiled, and then my divine sister kissed me softly. As we kissed, she faded to golden light and then I was alone. 

I turned back to the door to my bedroom, and walked out of it. I bumped into a unfamiliar woman.

”Hey, Jace.” she said calmly. 

”Hey, uh...” I trailed off lamely.

”You don’t remember my name? Seriously?” she demanded.

”I’m having some memory problems.” I said defensively. 

”It’s Jana, remember?” she scoffed. 

”Oh! Yeah, I do!” I grinned. She rolled her eyes and pulled me into a kiss one of her hands on the back of my neck. She was very pretty and a lot younger than Bethany looked. She must have noticed me staring.

”Are you OK?” Jana asked. Then she squinted.

”You’re not Tyler, are you?” she giggled. My brain was like, what? Who the fuck is Tyler? Almost on cue, a duplicate of me walked up. 

”You rang?” the clone, Tyler, I presumed, said in a fake British accent. Jana giggled.

”Your brother was acting weird so I thought he was you in disguise.” Jana smirked. Tyler chuckled dryly.

”Nope. I’m good with Sara Kate, thanks. I don’t need any other women.” Tyler assured Jana in his normal accent. A small spark of jealousy built in my chest. Yeah I had a whole harem. But Tyler got Sara Kate? 

”Anyways, my cousin’s coming in for a visit. Can you guys handle that?” Jana asked.

”Valentina? I’m cool with it.” Tyler shrugged. I nodded in agreement. 

”Great. Jace, can you go check on Kayla? You do remember her, right?” Jana teased.

”Of course I do. Do you know where she is?” I asked. Jana tapped her chin. 

”Bedroom, probably. If she’s not there, she’s with Skye.” Jana shrugged. I nodded, and Tyler clapped me on the back. 

”I’ll come with. I’m due a visit to my favorite niece anyways.” Tyler smiled easily. He started walking and I followed.

”So. You’re getting on all right with your huge harem?” Tyler grinned.

”Yeah, I’d say. How’s things with Sara Kate?” I asked. He gave a more genuine smile. 

”They’re great, honestly. I’m thinking I’m going to marry her. I mean, it’s been what, three years since we started dating? And we’re still happy as hell.” Tyler shrugged. Three years? Tyler looked a little older than I was, but considering we were identical twins, I assumed I looked the same, so maybe we were later in time? Sixteen, probably, instead of fifteen. 

”That’s great, man.” I said seriously. 

”Thanks.” Tyler said. He stopped at a door and knocked. The door was opened by a striking brunette who threw her arms around Tyler.

”Hi, Uncle Tyler!” she smiled, then turned to me, and I pulled her in for a long kiss.

”Wow. Nice to see you, too, Daddy.” she said breathily. My daughter, Kayla, was extremely gorgeous. I didn’t want to let go of her incredible body. She wasn’t busty or curvy like some of the other girls were, but she looked amazing.

”Daddy, you’re making me feel so good!” Kayla moaned, and I realized I was caressing her body eagerly. I kissed her again, and lifted one of her legs and gave her a smirk before leaning down to kiss the bare thighs between her shorts and her stockings. Kayla moaned in delight as I lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, still kissing her furiously, all over her body. I pressed kisses to her arms, kisses to her collarbone, kisses to her neck, to her cleavage, to her stomach, and then to her lips. 

”Damn, Jace. You happy to see her or something?” Tyler chuckled. I glanced back at my twin brother and grinned as I let go of Kayla, and she was panting hard. 

”That was soooo good, Daddy.” she panted breathlessly. I smiled at her. She smiled back, her gorgeous lips curving. 

”Don’t forget, your mom’s cousin is coming today.” Tyler nodded to Kayla. She gave her uncle a brief nod, and hurried into her room. 

”Dude.” Tyler smirked at me. I shrugged.

”I’m glad you’re finally showing her some attention. You’ve been leaving her a little lonely. Especially since Bethany got back.” Tyler sighed.

”Yeah, well, never again.” I said seriously. Tyler nodded calmly. Then he got a text on his phone.

”Oh, that’s Mom. She wants me to meet her for lunch.” Tyler said.

”Why wasn’t I invited?” I said mockingly. Tyler grinned.

”Eh. Who cares? You share a bed with her. At least I get to have some time with her.” Tyler chuckled, and walked off. My own phone buzzed. I pulled it out to see Sara Kate’s name on my phone, which was weird because I didn’t even have her number in the original timeline. 

I answered my phone, and her sweet voice filled my ear.

”Hey, Jace. Um... I was wondering if you wanna meet for dinner? I have a big surprise for Tyler, but I want some advice on it.” Sara Kate asked shyly.

”Sure. Tomorrow night work?” I asked.

”Sounds great. Can’t wait!” Sara Kate smiled. She hung up, and I turned back to Kayla’s door, and debated going in there. But then I turned and walked down to the kitchen. I found Bethany standing there, and wrapped my arms around her. She turned around and pulled my face into her tits, while I stroked her big ass. It was weird because yesterday she was very petite, and now she wasn’t. 

”Daddy!” another voice called, and I reluctantly pulled my face out of Bethany’s amazing melons to turn and see an unfamiliar blond standing there, hands on her hips. 

”Seriously, Jewel? Let your father and I have some private time.” Bethany huffed.

”But, Mom!” the girl, Jewel, complained. I realized abruptly this was Bethany’s third child, and my aunt. 

”What?” Bethany demanded.

”He said he was taking me and Maya lingerie shopping!” Jewel said.

”Alright, then. Let’s go.” I smiled. But the girl who came around the corner was not the girl I was expecting. For one thing, it was Kira, not Maya.

”What’s wrong, Jace?” my aunt frowned. She hadn’t been aged up by Dad, I realized. And she was pregnant. I forced a grin.

”Nothing. Just admiring how pregnant you are.” I smiled. Kira beamed. 

”Yeah, I’m so happy that I’m finally getting a baby. And who cares the father’s my nephew?” Kira winked. Jewel laughed. Then came Maya, who gave me a quick kiss.   
  


“What’s going on?” she asked.

”Dad’s telling Kira how amazing she looks while knocked up.” Jewel rolled her eyes. Maya laughed, and I stole a glance at her headlights, if you catch my drift. The perky blond slid under my arm and Jewel slid under my other as we walked out of the mansion.


	17. Dimensional Shift

When we got back to the mansion, I was greeted with a very strange sight. Amber was on all fours, on a leash, and was being led by a sexy blond woman I’ve never met before.

”Um, hi.” I smiled uncertainly.

”Hey, baby. Taking my pet out for a walk.” the blond winked. 

”That’s great? I’m sorry, do I know you?” I asked. Maya turned to me in confusion. 

”What the hell do you mean? She’s my mom, stupid.” Maya scoffed. My eyebrows raised.

”Oh, right. Of course! Uh... what’s your name again?” I winced. 

”I’m Marie.” she said coldly.

”Ok, Marie. Look, I’m having some weird memory problems. Some things I remember, some things I don’t. I’m really sorry.” I apologized emphatically.

”Well... I guess I forgive you. Are you OK?” Marie asked, and pulled me close to her, my head nestled into her bust.

”I think so. I just woke up with some mild amnesia.” I said, my voice muffled by Marie’s amazing tits. Amber whimpered and Marie scratched her head like you would a dog. Weird.

”You remember Amber?” Marie checked.

”I do... but I don’t remember her becoming a pet.” I said carefully. Marie giggled.

”After you saved me and Maya, we came home and I discovered Amber had a submissive kink. After enough submission she sort of... broke? And now she acts like a pet. My pet, to be exact.” Marie shrugged. I nodded. 

”I could probably fix her, if you want.” I offered. Marie considered that.

”I’ll think about it. For now, she needs a walk.” Marie winked, and strolled off, Amber followed behind hurriedly. I shook my head in confusion as Maya and Kira slid under my arms. I rested one hand on Kira’s extremely pregnant belly, and Maya nuzzled my cheek. We walked into the mansion, and I left all the girls behind and headed up to my bedroom. 

I saw Mom laying on my bed. She looked up and smiled at me.

”Hi, honey. All good?” she checked.

”I’m glad you haven’t changed.” I groaned, and climbed into bed with her, and snuggled against her amazing tits. 

”What do you mean?” she asked curiously, giving me a soft kiss.

”Can you keep a secret?” I asked her. She smiled.

”Of course I can, baby.” she nodded. 

”I was time traveling. A lot. And now nothing’s the same.” I sighed. Mom kissed me again, comfortingly.

“Your father did the same thing.” Mom consoled.

”How do I go back? I don’t like it here.” I huffed.

”You can’t, baby. I’m so sorry. But that timeline’s gone. I know how this works, trust me.” Mom apologized. 

”Ugh. Things are so different, like now I have a twin brother!” I huffed.

”Did you knock me up?” Mom asked me curiously.

”No, no I didn’t. I knocked up Amber, and I guess I changed your DNA a little.” I sighed. Mom made a soft noise and kissed me.

”Honey, just know that I will love you no matter what happens.” Mom whispered.

”Thanks. So... can you fill me in on what happened exactly?” I asked Mom.

”Sure, baby. What do you want to know?” I asked.

”Kira. Why isn’t she aged up, and who’s the dad of her baby?” I asked.

”Well, Cole didn’t age her up, because she was on vacation when he was doing his whole aging kick. And you’re the dad of her baby.” Mom explained. 

”Oh. And... Kayla?” I asked.

”Well, she’s your daughter with Jana. From when you knocked her up while you were dating young Bethany.” Mom explained.

”Ok. So... where’s Gemma and Delilah?” I asked.

”Delilah had a huge falling out with Cole, and she left him well before he died.” Mom shrugged. 

”Ok. What about the rest of Dad’s daughters? Like Belle?” I asked. 

”Well, they didn’t come with us on vacation.” Mom shrugged.

”Vacation?” I asked, “This is our house.”. Mom laughed.

”No, this is our summer home.” she explained. My eyes widened. 

”So... where’s our actual house?” I asked.

”Miami.” Mom shrugged. 

”Wow. And... am I sixteen instead of fifteen?” I asked. Mom nodded.

”Ok. And... Tyler?” I asked.

”What about him? He’s my other son, your older twin brother.” Mom shrugged again.

”Has he slept with anybody here?” I asked. Mom shook her head.

”No, he decided he didn’t want a harem and just decided to date Sara Kate instead.” Mom informed me.

”Ok, and Jordyn?” I asked.

”Your girlfriend? What about her?” Mom asked.

”She’s my girlfriend here? Sick.” I grinned. Mom laughed. 

”Is that all your questions?” I asked.

”No. What’s up with Marie? Who the fuck does she think she is, breaking Amber’s mind?” I asked. Mom’s eyes lit up.

”So, you agree with me! Before you told me to shut up, you were totally fine with it.” Mom beamed.

”Well, I’m not. Does Marie have any children?” I asked.

”Other than Maya? Only Brooke. Adria and her husband died in that brutal snowstorm.” Mom frowned.

”In my timeline, Marie and her husband died. Maya, Brooke, and Adria all survived.” I explained.

”Oh, maybe that’d be better. Because Marie’s a royal bitch.” Mom nodded.

”Is Brooke here?” I asked.

”Um, yes. See?” Mom said, and pointed out the window so I could see Brooke sitting on the beach. 

”Damn, she looks good.” I grinned.

”Better than in your world?” Mom asked, joining me at the window. She slipped her hand into mine and I held her hand fondly.

”I don’t know. Never saw her. Maya just told stories.” I shrugged. 

”Hm.” Mom made a noise. We stood there for a while, until there was a knock.

”Daddy?” a voice came in. I glanced at Mom.

”Kayla.” she mouthed. 

”Come in.” I called to her. Kayla opened the door and my throat went dry. She was so fucking gorgeous it hurt. Mom noticed it, and gave me a small smile. I walked forwards and pulled Kayla close, and kissed her passionately. She moaned in pleasure as I pushed her against the wall. She giggled when Mom came up behind me, pushing her giant tits against my back and kissing my neck. Sandwiched between Kayla and Mom, I was in heaven. 


	18. Chronos

The next day went much better. I spent some time with Mom, who helped me adjust to this timeline. I was looking forwards to my dinner with Sara Kate tonight. Kayla gave a little giggle, and I slid my eyes slowly across my gorgeous daughter, pulling her into my arms. 

“Oh, Daddy.” she moaned. Kayla was, for some reason, the prettiest girl to me. I honestly had no idea why. Maybe it was the tightness of her petite body. I had honestly no idea why she was my favorite. Hell, the only girl who didn’t have bigger tits than Kayla was Maya. I kissed Kayla’s neck and left a hickey, and she moaned again. 

”Daddy, you’re making me really wet.” she smiled. 

”I’m glad, baby girl.” I grunted, and Kayla kissed me forcefully on the lips.

”So, Daddy, I was wondering... me and some friends want to go to the mall. Can you take us?” she asked shyly. I grinned.

”I’ll have to do an age-up so your dad doesn’t look like the same age as you.” I said. She nodded hopefully.

”Sounds great, baby girl. Tell your friends we’ll pick them up.” I nodded. Kayla smiled and kissed me again. 

”Thank you!” she beamed, and ran off to get ready. I sighed and called in Mom. She came in with a smirk on her face.

”So Kayla recruited you as her chauffeur, huh?” Mom chuckled.

”Hey, I have a question. How does Kayla have friends at our summer home?” I asked curiously.

”Well, because we spend the spring and the summer here.” Mom shrugged.

”Oh. Ok. Now, I’m trying to age up to look old enough to be Kayla’s dad.” I said.

”Ok. Push some power into your hands.” Mom said, and she took my hands, and I gasped. It felt strange as she expertly used the power I’d sent into my hands to mold my shape. 

”Mmm, such a DILF.” Mom smirked. I chuckled, and looked in the mirror. I suddenly had a neat beard, a bit of grey in my dark hair, but it looked distinguished not elderly. I was way more muscled, and I’d grown a few inches.

”Ooh, good choice.” Kira smirked, poking her head in. 

”Thanks.” I grinned. I pulled in my now much younger aunt into a long kiss, my muscular arms wrapped around her. Her pregnant stomach sat nicely against me and I couldn’t wait for her to pop. 

”Ready, Daddy?” Kayla asked, poking her head in.  
  


”Yeah, Daddy, ready to go?” Jewel asked, poking her head in alongside her half-sister’s.   
  


“You’re coming, too?” I asked my daughter with Bethany. She nodded.

”Alright, let’s go.” I said. We headed out to my sports car and I gave the front seat to Jewel, while Kayla got the back so she could chat with her friends. 

———

I pulled up to the first house of two, and I got out of my car and stood beside the front door of my car as Kayla ran up to the front door of the house. 

The door opened after she knocked. I grinned warmly when I saw the girl who opened the door. 

The girl’s less than stunning mother came up behind the girl and wrinkled her nose at Kayla. They had a conversation I couldn’t hear, and then Kayla and the girl walked towards the car. The girl couldn’t keep her eyes off me, I smirked. Maybe Mom had been right, I was a total DILF. The girl’s gorgeous thighs and curves teased me as she climbed into the car. I got back in, too, and turned to look at Kayla’s friend. 

”Hi. I’m Kayla’s dad.” I smiled. 

”Oh, hi, Mr. Price.” she gave a weak smile, blushing hard. 

”What’s your name?” I prodded gently. She blushed a little harder, clearly a novice around men, despite her revealing clothes. 

”I’m Krissy.” she smiled shyly.

”Great to meet you, Krissy.” I smiled, and turned back around. I pulled away from the curb and started driving to the other house. 

———

When we got there, the same thing happened, Kayla ran up, but instead of getting out, I turned to Krissy. 

”So, what’s up with you?” I asked, and she gave a nervous smile.

”Well, I’m in high school, like Kayla. I play softball, and I’m kind of a loner.” she shrugged. I put my hand on Krissy’s thigh, and she stared at it, blushing again.

”Maybe I could come to one of your games.” I offered.

”Sure!” Krissy beamed. 

Jewel’s eyes were dancing wildly, and her cheeks were a little flushed. Maybe her dad flirting with another girl was turning her on? 

The car door opened and Krissy was squeezed against the door as Kayla and the new girl got in. 

She was very beautiful and petite as well, with a seductive smile she turned my way. Her lower half was amazingly curvy, though not as good as Krissy’s, and her curved lips and shapely body drew me to her, almost like she planned it.

”Hi, Mr. Price. I’m Stephanie, Kayla’s best friend.” the blond girl batted her eyes. Krissy, Kayla, and Jewel all looked annoyed at how quickly Stephanie’s charms afflicted me. 

———

I pulled up at the mall, and me and the four girls hopped out. Stephanie stuck close to me as we walked in, and I ended up quickly with my hand on her lower back. Stephanie dragged me into a lingerie store when Krissy and Kayla headed into a comic books shop. The clerk looked at us funny as we walked in. Stephanie slid her hand into mine, and gave the clerk a huge smile.

”Hey, my boyfriend and I would like to see your new collection.” Stephanie winked. The clerk looked shocked.

”Are you even legal?” she demanded.

”Yes, I’m eighteen. Why do you give a fuck?” Stephanie bitched to the clerk. The clerk hastily apologized. Stephanie huffed, then shot me a sly wink, hooked her arms around my neck, and pulled me down for a kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries, and I kissed back heatedly, feeling up the teenaged girl’s body. 

”Uh, ma’am.” the clerk cleared her throat, and pointed to a display rack. Stephanie nodded and sashayed over there, leaving me to stare at her swaying hips and bouncing ass. 

Then she froze. I glanced at the clerk, frozen. I looked in panic around the lingerie store. Everybody was frozen. I jogged out of the shop and found everything was frozen. Clouds, birds, people, even the smoke from one guy’s cigar. 

”Jace Scott.” a deep voice boomed. I turned. The voice belonged to an objectively handsome bald black man in a dapper tuxedo, spinning a... cane? Atop the dark wooden cane sat a diamond carved in the shape of an hourglass. 

”Who are you?” I asked warily.

”I am Chronos, god of time.” he smiled, showing off teeth little too white. 

”Right. Why are you here?” I asked. 

”To deliver a verdict. Both you and your father have played with time recklessly. Original time is so far gone, only I can remember it.” Chronos explained.

”My father? You knew my father?” I asked.

”I am your father.” Chronos smirked. I reeled back. He burst out laughing.

”I’m just kidding. I just really love that movie.” he grinned.

”Oh. Right.” I chuckled nervously.

”But, as you proved, I could snap my fingers and then I would be your father. It wouldn’t be hard to convince that slut Dani Golde to sleep with me. She bends over for any cock.” Chronos chuckled. 

”What do you mean?” I asked.

”You really think she swore off sex for almost two years so you could grow up? Hell no. Your neighbor got really lucky that year.” Chronos chuckled.

”Shut up.” I growled.

”Fine. To business, then. I cannot allow you and your father’s time travel tomfoolery to ruin this timeline. I’m sending you back.” he said. I threw up my hands.

”Wait! What about my life here?” I asked. He chuckled.

”What life? You’re not native to this timeline, you’ve only known these people for two days.” Chronos snarled.

”So... I’m going back to where I was before the time jumps?” I asked. Chronos laughed.

”No, that timeline was royally fucked. No, you’re going back to original time, where you don’t even exist.” Chronos said, and lifted his fingers to snap.

”What? No!” I shouted. Chronos’ eyes turned solid black.

”I am a god! You are a boy blessed by a stupid minor goddess!” he roared. 

”You can’t just erase me!” I yelled back.

”You’re not real! You’re a mistake created from your father’s idiocy. And like hell I’m going to let Cole Scott touch Totality.” Chronos snarled.

”What?” I asked, stunned.

”Oh, yeah. Alethea was way out of her lane delivering godlike powers to a horny nerd.” Chronos chuckled. 

”But Dad’s a god! You can’t undo him.” I tried to appeal. Chronos laughed.

”Your father’s already been dealt with. He’s nothing more than a broken husk at the base of a cliff.” Chronos told me. He snapped his fingers, and a wave of white exploded from his fingers. I watched in horror as everything and everyone disintegrated. I saw Kayla turn to white ash, and teleported away with a thought. When I landed, Divina pulled me into a tight hug, and when she stepped away we were standing on a platform made of rock, in a really trippy bubble. The walls of the bubble were like a drunk rainbow, flickering between colors. I swear I saw some pictures in the color. The air was entirely still, and the whole bubble was roiling like an ocean. 

”Where are we?” I asked. 

”This is an Infinity Zone. Inside here, no time effects can hurt us. Neither of us exist in the original timeline. Most of the people you know don’t either.” Divina said miserably.

”How long do we stay here?” I asked.

”We’ll stay for a few thousand years before leaving, just to make sure we’re safe.” Divina shrugged. I looked at her in horror. 

”What? We can exit the Zone at any point in time. We could stay here until the Earth is dead. We’ll never age and we can still appear on the same day we just left. Though obviously it’ll be a different timeline now. Chronos is actively working to destroy us.” Divina mused. I just sat down on our little rock platform and stared miserably at the bubble wall, knowing my life as I knew it was over.


	19. The Infinity Zone

The next ten thousand years felt eternal. Every day I spent with my divine half-sister was the same as the day before. Since our initial arrival, the small rock platform had been transformed by our combined powers. Now we had a picturesque floating island, complete with a hot spring and a cabin. I never had to eat or sleep, so I spent my time lounging in the hot spring, or fucking Divina silly all over the island. 

Divina and I have already birthed eighteen children. They always grew up and wanted to leave the Infinity Zone. They, like us, had been monitoring and studying the timelines. They each had their own personal preferences. Whenever we did have a child with us, it changed the dynamic. Divina got a new cock in her, or I got a new pussy to stick my cock into. Only one of our children had stayed beyond their official eighteenth birthday. I had to manually age them up during their time here, because obviously they don’t age. 

The only child who stayed stopped growing at 15, but they’d stayed almost a thousand years. The other kids went half mad with boredom. But my sweet Autumn had stayed. I loved her so, so much. But eventually, I got her pregnant, and she, sobbing, told me she didn’t want to raise a baby in the Infinity Zone. So she’d went to the time period Divina and I would one day go to restore our timeline. Hopefully.

So, that was something to look forwards to when we left. Autumn. 

About the plan, though. Divina and I had spent the last ten thousand years obsessively studying time. The walls of the Infinity Zone were made of compressed time, and using them, you could learn so much. But it was a hell of a task. All we had really learned was that restoring our timeline was possible. But it wasn’t going to be easy. It was possible we could derail Chronos from getting his power. The process wasn’t going to be easy. We had to discover exactly when Chronos got his powers, and be there to steal them. Divina said nobody is born a god. I’d pointed out that she was, and she had laughed and kissed me.

”No, baby. No, I’m half god. Chronos is full-blooded god, meaning he got his powers.” she had told me. Apparently, Alethea was a cavewoman until _the_ God had raped her and made her a highly intelligent goddess. She was actually the very first non-God god. And, Divina pointed out, once Alethea joined the divine realm, humankind took a sharp upturn. 

Divina had some theories as to when Chronos got his powers. Considering time was so ancient, he must not be human. 

”I thought Alethea was the first non-God god.” I’d pointed out. Divina had shook her head.

”Chronos is an Elder God, like God himself. He precedes humankind, he precedes all.” Divina had explained. I shook my head. When had life gotten so complicated? Even Mom had remarked on that. Dad got an app that let him make his cock bigger, and here I was strategizing to steal an Elder God’s power. 

”Hold on. Are we sure Chronos is from the beginning of time? His powers are made from time, right? So couldn’t his power have chosen anybody from any time period? Time doesn’t flow in a straight line for, well, Time, does it?” I’d asked. And that had pretty much ruined everything. Now Chronos could have originated from anywhere, anywhen.

———

On the day I left, Divina kissed me sweetly.

”Are you ready to go?” she asked me. I nodded.

”I’ve been ready for ten thousand years.” I nodded. She smiled, and kissed me again. 

”I love you so, so much. I’m going to miss you.” she whispered.

”I wish you were coming.” I sighed. Divina took my hands.

”I have to monitor the timeline for Chronos.” Divina said plainly.

”Fine.” I huffed.

”Besides, now you have Autumn again.” Divina smiled. I nodded, and then I walked towards the edge of the bubble, stuck my hand in the watery bubble, and was pulled away into time.

———

I woke up to find a gorgeous woman in her thirties smiling at me.

”Hey, Daddy. I missed you.” she smiled.

”Autumn?” I gasped, and another girl came up behind Autumn.

”You’re... Autumn’s daughter?” I asked her. She nodded.

”Yeah, I’m Sabrina.” she smiled. I glanced at Autumn.

”I came out seventeen years too early.” Autumn sighed.

”So... you’re 32, and Sabrina’s 16?” I asked.

”Almost seventeen.” Sabrina said defensively. Autumn gave me a long, familiar kiss.

”Where’s Mom?” she asked.

”She’s stayed behind to monitor the time stream. We’re trying to track Chronos.” I sighed. I glanced at Autumn.

”How’d you know where I’d pop out?” I asked her. She shrugged.

”It’s where I popped out. Figured you’d be here soon. I knew the year you’d arrive in, so since January 1st I’ve been here every day at 12:00.” Autumn explained.

”Right, because that’s when the Infinity Zone spits you out.” I sighed, and Autumn helped me to my feet.

”Sunlight feels weird, huh?” Autumn smiled sympathetically. I nodded. She wrapped an arm around me.

”C’mon, Daddy. I’ll take you home.” she whispered. Sabrina slid under my arm and leaned against me. 

Time to save my timeline.


	20. New Girls

I woke up in bed beside Autumn, and took a while to stare at my MILF daughter. When last I saw her, she looked fifteen. Now she was in her early thirties, and was oh so hot. For one thing, her tits were huge now. I quietly slid out of bed and headed into the master bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered quickly, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked back into the bedroom to see Autumn looking at me.

”Hi, Daddy.” she cooed.

”Hey, baby girl. You OK?” I asked her. She nodded slowly, her eyes staring at my muscles. 

”You know, I stayed faithful to you, Dad. I’ve not been with a man since I left you.” Autumn whispered. I pulled her close to me, and I kissed her passionately. 

”You’re such a good girl.” I growled, caressing her plump ass. Autumn giggled. I sniffed and caught a whiff of food.

”Is Sabrina cooking?” I asked. Autumn grinned at me.

”Go down there and see your other daughter.” she told me sternly. I kissed Autumn lovingly. Then I headed down to see Sabrina. 

———

“Hey, Sabrina.” I smiled. She whipped around.

”Oh. Hi, Daddy!” Sabrina batted her eyes. She looked so damn good in her bra and panties that I started groping her roughly. She mewled with delight. Then she turned back to her food, smiling adorably.

”You’re so fucking hot.” I growled. 

”Hotter than Mom?” Sabrina teased. I shrugged. I always had a thing for small girls.

”No, baby girl. But you’re so much sexier.” I grunted. Sabrina giggled.


	21. The Scotts

Later that day, the three of us piled in the car and we drove.   
  


Autumn pulled into a driveway and we all piled out. She handed me a plate of brownies and went up to the door. She knocked and then I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sabrina put a hand on her hip as the door was opened.

”Hi! I’m Autumn, this is my husband, Jace, and our daughter, Sabrina.” Autumn smiled at the gorgeous blond woman in the doorway.

”Well, I’m Bethany Scott. Pleasure to meet you!” she smiled brightly.

”You, too.” I smiled. A light blush creeped across Bethany’s cheeks. Why did she look different? Could this be some kind of alternate timeline? 

”So, um, what can I help you guys with?” Bethany asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. 

“Well, we met a while ago at the grocery store. You said I was free to come by any time. You gave me your address.” Autumn shrugged, and held out the sticky note she’d written this morning.

”Oh! Well, I don’t exactly remember that, but I’m happy to have guests.” Bethany smiled. 

”Kira! Cole!” Bethany called her two children down. 

”Ah. I see you’re expecting a granddaughter.” I smiled at Bethany. She nodded, suddenly uncertain. I noticed she glanced at Cole, who was a stringy, nerdy kid. Definitely not the muscled man he’d become. But Kira glanced at Cole, too. 

Autumn’s fingers tightened on my back, and I noticed abruptly how flushed Kira was.

”Holy shit, Cole’s the dad?” Sabrina blurted. Kira, Bethany and Cole all flushed darkly.

”How’d you know?” Kira asked.

”Not exactly great secret keepers.” Sabrina folded her arms. I was very confused. How was Cole already making babies without the app? Why was this timeline so off the rails? 

”You can’t tell anybody.” Bethany pleaded. Autumn glanced at me.

”I don’t know. This is kind of a big deal.” Autumn hesitated. Bethany’s eyes went wide. She turned to me, and I gripped her hands.

”Hey. Hey. Your secret’s safe with me.” I said, brushing back her blond hair and kissing her gently. 

”Provided, of course, you become a willing sex slave to my husband.” Autumn jumped in. Bethany’s eyes were wide but she nodded eagerly. 

”Anything to protect my children.” she said immediately. There was a knock and Bethany sprung backwards from my arms. 

She went to open the door.

”Oh. You have company. I can come back.” the completely unfamiliar blond girl blinked. 

”It’s fine, Rachel. This is Jace, his wife, Autumn, and their daughter, Sabrina. Autumn is a friend of mine.” Bethany introduced the blond girl to us. 

”Well, hi.” Rachel smiled, her eyes lingering on me. I noticed then only Kira hadn’t been staring at me. Was she actually in love with Cole? 

”Hello.” I smiled charmingly. Rachel walked inside, and I noticed the bounce of her tits, but then they froze mid-bounce. Time was frozen, again. Damn it.

”Infinity Zone, huh?” Chronos asked me curiously. 

”Seemed like a good idea.” I shrugged.

”Right. Well, I erased the entire time stream of that reality. This isn’t an earlier point in time it’s an alternate reality. In this reality, Bethany has a different father, hence her change in appearance. Because of Bethany’s change in father, Cole developed more than a tiny penis, and used it to knock up his hottie sister. And in case you were curious, I’m Bethany’s different father. Show you should show some more respect to your great-grandfather.” Chronos winked. 

”You fucked my great-grandmother?” I snarled.

”Yup. Damn whore enjoyed it, too. Mm, the taboo of fucking a black man. Heh. Too good to resist.” Chronos snarled. 

”What the fuck do you want?” I growled.

”I want you to stop time-traveling! I want everyone to stop time traveling!” Chronos yelled.

”If I stop, you’ll leave things alone.” I checked. Chronos shook his head. 

”I’m going to kill you. And then you’ll wake up in your bed, years in the future, not knowing anything of time travel. Your father will have the app, he’ll have a harem, you’ll be born, probably. Everything will be corrected!” he roared.

”But my father time-travelled a lot.” I said.

”Well, he won’t now. And because of you, there’s going to be some new faces in his harem, as he has new friends now. Hot friends. I’m sure you’ll love them.” Chronos said, then snapped his fingers. I gasped, and stared at my hands in horror as they wrinkled abruptly, and kept wrinkling until I was dust floating in the air

———

I woke up to see a pair of pretty eyes staring at me.

”Hey, Gemma.” I smiled back at her. 

”Hey, honey.” she leaned in and kissed me. 

———

Outside the mansion, a bald black man in a fancy suit stood there, grinning broadly. 


	22. A Guide to Time

**So, I’m aware it’s been a confusing start to the book. Time travel galore, so this is going to be a quick recap of how we got to where we are.**

_**Totality** _ **wrapped with Dani time traveling backwards to before Cole got the app, and she changed time. The new timeline and the old timeline merged to create a new timeline, which resulted in Cole’s death.**

_**Son of the King** _ **opens in this new merged timeline, a year and a half later. Following Cole’s demise, the harem is mostly split up, and Jace takes over who’s left. Until Divina arrives and grabs a select few to go backwards in time and correct some continuity errors created by Cole’s death.**

**The timeline restored, Jace returns to the present, remembering only the original timeline he came from, not the new one he created. Unfortunately, the new timeline was destroyed when Chronos got a hair up his ass that somebody was time traveling.  
**

**Chronos erased all of history for the timeline we’re familiar with. Jace and Divina escaped into a world beyond time called the Infinity Zone, where they spent thousands of years birthing children and waiting out Chronos, trying to figure out a way to steal his powers to get back to OG time.  
  
**

**But unlike Jace and Divina thought, they did not jump backwards in time before Chronos wiped time away, they ended up in an alternate reality, aka, the world of _Totality: Re-Work_ a while after I stopped writing.**

**But as mentioned in the chapter, Cole looks very unhandsome. In this version of things, he never worked out the looks changing power. So he still gathered a harem, but it took him longer to work it out.  
**

**Here’s a compiled list of the currently known changes to our new timeline:**

**\- Bethany looks different because she was (allegedly) fathered by Chronos.**

**\- Cole knocked up Kira very quickly.**

**\- The new characters from the rework (Rachel, Felicity, Lindsey, Abby, Sarah) are a part of the main story now.  
**

**\- Cole got his hands on Autumn and Sabrina when Jace was dusted.**

**About Jace being dusted, Chronos killed the Jace who remembered all the time travel adventures. The Jace from the start of the story is now dead. But the overall arc of the story continues as the POV switches to present day Jace of the new timeline, so he knows everybody there. He’s totally adapted to this new timeline, because to him, it’s the only timeline.**

**The only people who know time is different are Autumn, Sabrina, and Divina. Divina is still in the Infinity Zone, monitoring the timeline. She’s trying to find the moment Chronos got his powers. Which means watching all of time since the dawn of it. So when she emerges from the Infinity Zone, it’ll be millions of years older than she entered.  
  
**

**Hopefully this chapter cleared things up. The next few chapters are going to be more reminiscent of** _Totality_ , meaning they’re grounded. No time travel hijinks or anything. Just Jace being a normal teenage dude who happens to run a massive harem and be stupidly rich.   
  


**If you have any questions about time travel, please do reach out to me in a comment, and I’ll answer any questions you have. Thanks!**


	23. The New Reality

Gemma headed downstairs for breakfast, and not long after she left, there was a knock.

”Enter!” I called, glancing up from my phone. It was Alex, my father’s slave girl who’d become mine after his death.

”Hello, my lord. May I serve you in any way this morning?” she asked obediently.

”You could grab some clothes for me to wear today.” I said offhandedly. Alex hurried to obey, and held up the outfit for me to check off. I glanced at it.

”Looks good. Thanks.” I smiled at her. She flushed a little. In Dad’s lengthy will, he’d told me all about Alex’s submissive kink. Serving her master got her horny as hell, but he’d also told me she stubbornly refused her master’s help in getting her off. It was her own responsibility, apparently. Whatever. It was nice having a built in slave, though. She drove me wherever I wanted like a chauffeur, and did whatever I asked to impress my friends. 

“Anything else, master?” Alex asked. I shook my head.

”No. Just make sure Belle is awake.” I said. She nodded and went to fetch my older sister. My parents had had three children before my father passed. Belle, me, and my little sister, Cassie. 

The three of us were close, and only got closer after Dad died. I’d sort of fallen into a role of man of the house comforting Mom, but whenever I wasn’t comforting Mom, my gorgeous sisters were comforting me. 

I finished getting dressed and headed towards the stairs only to bump into Cassie, who smiled at me.

”Hey, Cass.” I smiled back. My sister leaned in and I kissed her lovingly. Yes, my father left me the entire harem in his will. But me and my two sisters would have fallen into bed together even if he hadn’t. Our bond was obviously not like other siblings, but it was damn near unbreakable. One arm around Cassie, I headed down into the kitchen, where I found my mother whipping up breakfast. My girlfriend, Gemma, sat on one of the barstools in front of our breakfast bar and the two sexy ladies were chatting excitedly.

I kissed Mom gently on the lips, and she gave me a quick peck back, before turning her attention back to the eggs she was making. I kissed Gemma as well as I sat down between her and Cassie. My sister turned towards me and we started discussing our plans for the week off school we had. 

”I figured I’d study a little. Not a ton, but a little. Finals aren’t far off, you know.” Cassie reminded me.

”True. But I’m probably not going to be studying my week off. Gem and I are headed down to the beach with some friends tomorrow. Other than that, I don’t have anything scheduled, but we’re not going to be studying.” I said proudly. Gemma cleared her throat.

”I kind of need to study too.” she said apologetically.

”Lucky for you, little brother, I’m free all week.” Belle smiled, walking into the kitchen, Alex on her heels.

”Good to hear.” I grinned. Belle kissed me gently on the lips. Despite Gemma being totally OK with me not staying totally faithful, both of my sisters stepped on eggshells around her regarding our relationship. If Gemma hadn’t have been there, Belle would be straddling me, our lips mashed together heatedly. Gemma knew it, too. 

“Well, Auntie Delilah’s coming today, right?” Cassie asked.

”It’s weird how we call Aunt Delilah aunt, but we just call Gemma, well, Gemma.” Belle commented to nobody in particular. 

”Probably because I’m a few years younger.” Gemma shrugged. 

”Alright. Alex, can you clean the guest bedroom for Delilah?” Mom asked Alex, who pretended not to hear.

”Alex, go clean Delilah’s room.” I huffed.

”Yes, master.” Alex said immediately and rushed off. 

“Bitch.” Mom said savagely after her. 

”Anyways, I think me and Jace are gonna go for a lovely swim.” Belle said, eyes glittering. Mom smiled.

”Wonderful idea.” she nodded. My big sister took my hand and we walked out to the Olympic sized pool our mansion had in the backyard. The pool was already occupied, actually. But it was only one girl, swimming laps.

“Hey, Felicity!” Belle called. Felicity slowed and climbed out of the pool. She walked over to us, and planted a long kiss on my lips, and I gripped her wet body tightly.

”Hi, Belle.” Felicity smiled. The two girls looked to be about the same age, despite them being generations apart.

”Plans for this weekend?” my sister asked.

”Yup. Rachel’s finally getting back from college, so we’re going to hang out a LOT. Bet you’re excited, huh?” Felicity prodded my side. I flushed. When I was younger, about ten **[A/N remember, Jace aged up super fast. It’s currently spring, that was the previous winter. He’s now sixteen]** I’d had a giant crush on Rachel. She visited for winter break and I kept tripping on my words, and was blushing furiously. Finally, the hot blond college girl just dragged me into a room and kissed me for a solid half hour. It was my first ever make-out, and yeah, Rachel was kind of my first crush. 

“Shut up.” I huffed. The two girls kissed my cheeks, and Belle grabbed my hands, and sat in my lap, cradling my head in her hands, kissing me sweetly. Felicity’s cheeks flamed and she looked away. Cassie and I were a little more innocent in our relationship, but Belle and I acted like newlyweds. She was a very physical girl, always touching me. I actually really enjoyed her touch, especially when she got all, well, Cassie called it ‘wife mode’. It was a while until Belle got off my lap, a fact I didn’t mind. It had been so long Felicity had gotten back in the pool.

”Ok. Swimming.” Belle said, a little breathlessly. I smiled and we waded into the pool together.

———

Autumn stood up in the window of the mansion, staring at Jace. It had been tons of fun being one of Cole’s harem girls. After her Jace had abruptly disappeared (something she could only assume Chronos did), Cole quickly added her to the ranks of his harem. Autumn loved it. Sabrina thrived among the younger girls while Autumn joined the more elite MILF club. But she’d missed her father terribly. 

Now he was sixteen, and Mom had shown Autumn all kinds of photos when she lived in the Infinity Zone with her parents. Sixteen year old Jace was the Jace Autumn knew most dearly. Now the Jace of this time looked just like Autumn’s father, yet so clearly wasn’t. It sucked.


	24. Arrivals

After Belle and I went swimming, I headed back inside and found a woman sleepily walking into the kitchen.

”Hey, Aunt Kira.” I smiled at the late riser.

“Hi, Jace.” my aunt mumbled, pulling me against her body, and I leaned down to kiss her cleavage and she hummed delightedly. I glanced up and my aunt roughly hauled my lips against hers. 

”Good morning to you, too.” I grinned. Aunt Kira laughed softly. 

”You’re such a good boy.” she mumbled, rubbing my back. 

”Mom?” Aunt Kira’s daughter, Chloe, asked, walking in. Aunt Kira named her daughter after Dad.   
  


“Aww, enjoying your nephew’s company?” Chloe teased, and I smirked. 

”What can I say? He’s a hottie.” Aunt Kira smirked, too. 

”Hm, I guess.” Chloe giggled and my half-sister slash cousin planted a sweet kiss on my lips. 

”Jace! Your Aunt Delilah’s here!” Mom called me. I gave Aunt Kira and Chloe quick apologetic kisses before rushing out front to see a limo pulling up. I walked briskly over to it and opened the door, sliding inside. The driver turned around, his face angry, then he saw it was me, and relaxed.

Delilah Milligan (aka Lilah Cox) the famous porn star, gave me a huge smile, and slid into my lap. I gave her a long, needy kiss. My not-biological aunt was very busy with her porn career, and consequently was rarely at home. 

When I’d learned my best friend, Tom, considered Lilah Cox the best porn star, I couldn’t help but show off.

Since then, he’d thought of me as the luckiest bastard in the world since I’d showed him a selfie of Aunt Delilah laying in bed beside me, in her lingerie. 

“I missed you, Jace.” Aunt Delilah mumbled, kissing me harder. 

We stumbled out of the limo, kissing heatedly. I lifted Delilah up and the star wrapped her legs around my waist, and I clung to her amazing body tightly as she pushed us down to the grass, and soon we were rolling around, kissing passionately. 

”Holy shit! You’re Lilah Cox!” I heard Tom’s familiar voice say in disbelief. Aunt Delilah sat up, smiling.

”Always happy to meet a fan.” she smiled, standing up. I waved a hello to Tom from my position on my back in the grass. Delilah glanced from me to him.

”Do you know each other?” she asked. I nodded.

”Yeah, he’s a close friend of mine.” I nodded. Delilah gave me a teasing smile. Then she grabbed Tom’s shirt and pulled him in for a hard kiss. He put his hands on her signature hips and she wiggled them invitingly. 

I didn’t particularly mind. Tom was a good friend, and he’d been lusting over Lilah Cox for a while. 

”Holy fuck.” Tom groaned when Aunt Delilah drew back. I could see Tom’s boner through his shorts, and Aunt Delilah slid her hand into Tom’s shorts, rubbing him off gently. Tom’s strangled groans made me chuckle as Delilah kissed Tom’s neck and fully moved back. She blew me a kiss and walked inside.

”Holy hell. You were kissing her. She was kissing me! She touched my cock!” Tom said, each sentence getting louder.

”Yeah, and?” I asked curiously.

”And that’s fucking crazy!” Tom said.

”I guess.” I shrugged with a grin. 

”Dude!” Tom groaned and flopped into the grass beside me. 

”Told you I knew Lilah Cox.” I said redundantly after a minute. 

———

A few hours later I was laying on the couch, my head in Gemma’s lap. My girlfriend was stroking my hair as I listened to Aunt Delilah’s porn stories. She told me all about how many guys she’s fucked.

”You know, that boy Tommy’s not bad sized. You’re bigger, Jace, but he’s going to be a stallion one day.” Aunt Delilah said seriously. 

”Huh.” I commented disinterestedly. 

”Rachel’s gonna be here in twenty minutes.” Felicity said, walking into the room. 

”Cool.” I grinned.

”Speaking of arriving, Mom’s coming pretty soon, too. She and Rachel might end up here at the same time.” Aunt Kira spoke up. 

”Sarah and Abbie are going to be back from the mall soon, too. Everyone’s arriving!” Cassie smirked.

”No Lindsey?” I asked sadly.

”Nope. She’s too busy getting her degree.” Belle shook her head. 

”Huh.” I huffed. 

As promised, in twenty minutes, two cars pulled up out front.

”Bethany! Rachel!” I greeted them. Bethany wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me heatedly. Rachel wiggled her fingers in a hello as she walked past me to hug Felicity. 

“When I left you were just a very handsome thirteen year old. Now look at you. Sixteen and damn sexy.” Bethany cooed. I flushed a little, but grinned. I stepped back from Bethany and found myself facing Rachel, who was now incredibly short despite her being nineteen and me sixteen. Felicity was twenty one and a good deal taller than Rachel, though still shorter than me. 

”No kiss for me?” Rachel teased. I leaned down to kiss my first crush heatedly, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and I straightened up, lifting Rachel Shay off the ground. She wrapped her legs around me, and we kissed lovingly. 

”Hm. Still a good kisser.” Rachel winked. She hopped down to the ground, and I pulled her tightly against me, her tits smashing against me. 

”Good boy.” Rachel whispered, and I got a little hard. 

“Why don’t you two take a walk? Get to know each other.” Mom suggested, gently nudging me and Rachel down the street. I frowned but Rachel gave Mom a nod. The college girl took my hand and we walked down the street towards the beach. 

”So. What’s new with you? Last I saw you, you were ten.” Rachel teased. I shrugged.

”It was a little weird growing through puberty in a manner of months.” I admitted. Rachel laughed.

”But I’m aging normally now and things feel much more stable. I’m finally allowed to be in school, and I’ve made some good friends. Oh, and I’m dating Gemma officially now.” I smiled. Rachel smiled back.

”That’s good. I remember Felicity towards me you were a little sad you weren’t allowed to make friends, because obviously you’d grow way older than them really quickly.” Rachel said, and I nodded. She squeezed my hand.

”Tell me about your friends.” Rachel invited.

”Well, the guy who’s probably my best friend is Tom. He’s completely in love with Lilah Cox, who he met today. There’s Isabelle, who’s crushing on me hard. But she’s intimidated by Gemma, sadly. She’s really attractive. Uh, there’s Joseph, who’s a total perv but actually a pretty cool guy. Those are my close friends.” I shrugged.

”I’d say you need to make the first move with Isabelle.” Rachel said. I nodded.

”Yeah, you’re probably right.” I admitted. 

”So. Gemma. How’s that going?” Rachel asked curiously.

”Pretty great, actually. She’s totally cool with the whole polygamy thing. The only girl she doesn’t like me being with is Belle.” I shrugged.

”No big surprise. You and Belle are like a married couple.” Rachel pointed out. I nodded.

”What about Cassie?” Rachel asked.

”Gemma actually really likes Cassie.” I shrugged.

”Well, that’s good. Have you thought about... cooling things with Belle a little?” Rachel asked. I shook my head.

”Not really. Being with her makes me really happy.” I said. Rachel gave me a small smile.

”What?” I asked self-consciously.

”Nothing. You’re just so much happier than last time I saw you. It makes me really happy to see you like this.” Rachel said seriously. I smiled down at Rachel.

”What doesn’t make me happy is how much taller you are than me.” Rachel huffed. I chuckled and Rachel stood on her toes to kiss me. I lifted up the girl easily and she wrapped her legs around me.

”Though I gotta say, you throwing me around like I’m weightless is really hot.” Rachel murmured against my lips. I grinned as Rachel kissed me passionately. After several minutes, Rachel drew back and dropped to the ground. She put her hand in mine and we kept walking. 

”So, how’s college?” I asked her after a minute of walking.

”Lonely, actually. Since I made it clear I’m not looking for a boyfriend, none of the guys really care about hanging out with me. Most of the girls are blond bimbos. The others are too busy with school or sex to worry about me.” Rachel shrugged. I made a sympathetic noise.

”Well, at least I’m here with the guy I kind of like.” Rachel teased, poking me in the chest. I smirked. Rachel checked her watch. 

”Alright, Jace. Let’s head back to the house.” she said, and we turned around. When we came back to the house, only Rachel’s car was still there. Everyone else had left. Weird.

”House to ourselves?” I asked.

”Not exactly. Get in the car.” Rachel nodded to her car. I did, and Rachel drove off.   
  


———

She pulled up to a very fancy hotel. I blinked, and glanced at Rachel.

”What? I’m just following orders.” she smiled wryly. We got out of the car and Rachel led me straight to the elevator. When the doors closed, she handed me a blindfold wordlessly. I put it on, and Rachel slid her hand into mine. I heard the elevator doors open, and I let Rachel lead me out and she pushed me down into a chair. I felt Belle’s familiar hands wrap around me from behind, and my older sister planted small kisses on my jaw, and I realized abruptly she was blocking noise from the room. But I didn’t particularly mind, I reflected, feeing her large tits against my back. 

“Get ready.” Belle whispered into my ear and backed off. Somebody sat in my lap, and gave me a gentle kiss. I didn’t recognize the lips, so it probably wasn’t anybody I was living with. They had a great ass, too. 

”Eyes closed.” I heard Rachel order. I obeyed, and the girl in my lap took off the blindfold.

”Ok, open them.” Rachel cheered. I did, and found myself staring into the eyes of Sophia, one of Dad’s original women.

  
  
But beyond her was a birthday party. Sophia kissed me pleasantly and backed off to let me see the party better. There was a huge pile of gifts against the wall, and a positive horde of gorgeous women scattered around the hotel penthouse.

”It’s not my birthday.” was all I could think to say. Several girls laughed. I noticed Sarah and Abbie among the party goers. Going to the mall, my ass.

”Yeah, well it wouldn’t be a surprise if we did it on your birthday. And we all could make it, so we decided to throw you a party two weeks early.” Aunt Delilah smiled. 

”Lindsey wants to be here, but she’s swamped with work.” Abbie apologized for her older sister. 

”My sisters and their children will be here soon, by the way. But considering you had to go to the beach tomorrow, we decided we’d hold the party today, and they can give you their gifts later tonight.” Bethany said. I grinned broadly. Belle gave me a kiss.

”Like it?” she asked hopefully. I nodded emphatically. Aunt Kira popped a bottle of champagne. Abbie ended up in my lap as the party games began. We did some board games, some card games. All in all, it was very PG despite it being a party thrown by my harem. The elevator dinged open and in walked Grace, my godmother. 

”Hi, Jace.” she smiled. I hurriedly hauled her body to me, and she giggled as I kissed her, hard. Grace was such a beauty. She was tall and slender, with nice breasts. She used to be flat-chested, Mom told me, but she’d grown nice, perky tits as she got into her college years. 

The night continued, and I ended up with Rachel under my left arm, Grace under my right. Gemma was chatting with Delilah, and for once I wasn’t worried about showing her special favor. She seemed ridiculously happy with her older sister.

Everyone started to get a little tipsy.

”Hold up! Presents, right?” Mom asked, slurring her words. She held a glass of whiskey that was passed around exclusively for me and the adults. The non-drinking age girls only got champagne. Well, Rachel stole a little whiskey off my lips, but ah well. 

”Sounds good.” I grinned. Dad had left the sort of spell for alcohol tolerance in his will, so I could really drink as much as I wanted. I’d have a killer hangover tomorrow, but I wouldn’t lose any senses tonight. I took another swig of whiskey, and Grace pulled a small box from her pocket, and handed it to me. I opened it to find a very elaborate watch made of shiny gold. I kissed her gratefully and she put it on my wrist as Delilah sat at my feet, holding out a thin box. I opened it to find a porn magazine with Lilah Cox sprawled across the cover. I whistled and gave Delilah a kiss.

Things continued like that. I got a Darth Talon poster from Cassie, who giggled when I opened it. Sophia painted me a gorgeous piece of wall-art. It was me sitting on the beach, my arm around Gemma. Gemma looked very pleased by that gift. Abbie got me a gift card to Hooters. Sarah got me a new bathing suit, and that was useful, as my current one was just a tad too small. 

I got tons of presents until only Mom, Gemma, and Belle were left. Grace and Rachel scooted away as Mom walked forwards with a ring box. She handed it to me, smiling. I opened it and my eyes bugged out when I saw a picture of a sleek sports car. I looked up at Mom.

”Happy sixteenth, baby.” she smiled. I lifted the picture to see a key fob and I kissed Mom passionately, squeezing her amazing ass. Then she moved aside as Gemma sat down beside me. Gemma blushed a little as she leaned in close.

”I’m pregnant.” she whispered. I turned to her, shocked. She smiled warmly, and I leaned in to kiss my pregnant girlfriend warmly. 

”What’s the gift?” Cassie blurted. 

”Well... I’m pregnant.” Gemma beamed. All the girls burst out with gasps, cheers, or shrieks. Congratulations went around and Rachel shared a big smile with me. 

”Well, that kind of takes a little awesomeness off my gift, but congrats, baby brother. You and I are going to Disney World for a week-long date.” Belle smiled. I grinned at that, and gave Belle a long kiss.

”It’s still really awesome. I can’t wait.” I told my big sister.

”Cool.” Belle smiled.   
  


———

Autumn sat miserably at a bar. Sabrina walked in and sat beside her.

”You OK, Mom?” she asked.

”No. I miss my father.” she sniffled.

”He’s gone, Mom. Has been for years.” Sabrina said sadly.

”But Jace just looks like him so much.” Autumn sighed.

There was a whooshing, and Autumn and Sabrina both turned. Divina stood behind them, smiling sadly.

”Mom.” Autumn whispered. She raced to wrap her arms around Autumn.

”Grandma?” Sabrina asked, unsure. 

”Hello, my darling.” Divina smiled. She had a new air of wisdom and maturity about her, Autumn decided.

”Dad’s dead.” Autumn told her mother. Divina nodded.

”I know. But I found the point Chronos was created. Africa, 1290.” Divina said. 

”Can you bring Dad back?” Autumn asked immediately.

”Maybe. It’ll depend on what happens to me when I acquire Chronos’ powers. For now, keep watch over Jace. It’s possible Chronos might go after him now that I’ve left the Infinity Zone.” Divina explained. Autumn nodded. 

”Of course, mother.” Autumn nodded. 

”My beautiful baby girl.” Divina smiled.

”How long has it been?” Autumn asked.

”Billions of years.” Divina sighed. Divina pulled Autumn in for a gentle, loving kiss.

”I love you, Mommy.” Autumn whispered, vulnerable and scared. 

”I love you, too.” Divina whispered.


	25. Fun Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally written for Totality Re-Work, but I edited it to fit in this story. So if it’s a bit abrupt at times, my bad.

That night, the other Scott women showed up.

Meaning Vivianne

her daughter Ashlynn,  
  


Vivianne’s sister Charlotte,

and her daughter Ellie.

  
“Hey, Jace.” Ashlynn smiled, and the busty cousin of my father hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, and her hair tickled my chin. Ellie sidled up beside me and I pulled her into a hug, too. She was about Rachel’s height, meaning her head came up to my chest. I kissed Ellie’s forehead. She was really pretty. Dad’s novel of a will told me she used to be really shy. Now she wasn’t quite as shy, just a little quiet. 

”Oh god.” Vivianne smirked when she saw me.

”What?” I asked.

”You got HOT.” she smirked again, and I kissed my father’s aunt. 

Vivianne stepped away. With Ashlynn still holding onto me, I kissed Charlotte as well. Ellie went to pick up her bag, and Ashlynn tipped her face up so I could kiss her. 

We headed into the mansion among the crickets chirping, and I found Bethany walking out to embrace her sisters and nieces. Ashlynn let me go then to hug her aunt, and Belle quickly pulled me away. 

She led me out to the quiet backyard. She laid down in the grass, and patted the place beside her. I laid down with her, and she rolled on top of me, and planted a soft kiss on my lips, before pulling back.

”So. You’re going to be a father.” Belle prompted. 

”Yeah. Blows my mind.” I sighed, shaking my head. Belle stroked my cheek, lips pursed. 

”Mine, too. You’re only sixteen. I know Dad had early kids, too, like Chloe. But... well, I don’t want you to be stressed.” Belle said worriedly. I smiled.

”You care so much about me.” I murmured. She nodded fiercely.

”Yes, I do. Jace... I’m in love with you. I really am. Not everyone in this mansion is. Some just like you, some really like the sex. Some love you, but I’m in love with you. If you asked me to marry you, I would. In a heartbeat. If you asked Mom, she wouldn’t. She loves you like a son, but she loves the sex, too. Well, she might marry you. But that’s not the point, damnit!” Belle huffed. I grabbed Belle and kissed her passionately.

”Belle, I love you, too. I really do.” I whispered.

”For real?” she whispered.

”For real.” I said firmly. Belle smiled shyly and kissed me lovingly. 

Neither of us noticed Gemma standing across the yard, watching us. 

———

The next morning, I woke up with Belle sprawled across me. I smiled at her. After our late night confession, we’d went to Belle’s room and fell asleep. 

I smiled at my sister’s sleeping body and silently crept out of her room.

”Master, do you need anything?” Alex asked, coming up beside me as I walked towards my bedroom. I considered.

”Um... no.” I shook my head and entered my bedroom. I found it empty. I walked back out.

”Alex, where’s Gemma?” I asked. The slave girl considered. 

”She’s with Delilah.” Alex told me. She made it her business to know everyone’s sleeping arrangements.

”Thanks.” I said, and went to Delilah’s room. Opening it, I found Delilah sleeping soundly. Gemma laid beside her sister, awake. My girlfriend sat up when I opened the door. She tiptoed out to see me.

”Hey, Gem. Are you ready to head to the beach?” I asked. Something blossomed in Gemma’s eyes.

”No. No, I’m not feeling well.” Gemma said plainly and walked back inside her sister’s room, closing the door. I frowned.

”Ok...” I said, confused. I could have sworn she looked hurt.

”Should I wake somebody else?” Alex asked. I blinked.

”Um... I’ll just go it alone.” I said, and headed downstairs. 

———

Several hours later, I pulled up at the beach. Tommy and Joseph were already in the ocean. Isabelle was just pulling up beside me. I got out of my car in my bathing suit. Isabelle got out of her car in a bikini, and blushed when she saw me staring at her body in awe.

”Sorry. You’re just gorgeous.” I blurted. Izzy’s cheeks went bright red. 

”Stop! You’re making me blush.” Isabelle said softly. 

”Sorry.” I said a little huskily. Isabelle blushed darker. 

”You really should stop.” Izzy said. I slid my fingers across her thigh, and she shuddered. 

”J-Jace.” she whimpered. I smirked and pulled Isabelle against me for a heated kiss. I was a little surprised with the enthusiasm Isabelle reacted. She jumped up and I held her firmly in my arms, groping her butt heatedly. Isabelle moaned in delight as our lips crashed together repeatedly. I threw open the door to my car and we fell into the backseat. Izzy pulled the door shut, and she pressed a kiss to my lips.

”I want you inside me.” she moaned. I nodded eagerly and shimmied my swim trunks off. Isabelle gaped at my big cock, as I reached around to unhook her bikini top and let her gorgeous tits spill out. I groaned as Izzy squashed them against my chest as my fingers hooked in her bikini bottoms and slid them down her gorgeous thighs. Her breaths were coming shakily as I put my hands on her hips and lifted her up. She placed her hands on the roof of my car as she hovered over my tip. 

”Iz, are you a virgin?” I asked. She blushed hotly and nodded.

”Go down slow, then.” I whispered. Isabelle was breathing hard and I slid my hands up to her amazing tits as Izzy lowered herself onto my cock. She threw back her head and moaned. I’d heard several women moan during sex, including Belle and Gemma. But without a doubt, Izzy has the hottest pleasured moan I’ve ever heard. 

———

Next thing I knew, I was shooting cum inside Isabelle. Well, not next thing I knew. I did know what happened, Isabelle was incredibly tight, incredibly hot, and an amazing fuck. So yeah, I cummed quick. Izzy fell on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around her. So, yeah. Instead of a beach trip, I spent hours holding and kissing Isabelle. Good times.


	26. Euphoria

Chronos shimmered in the air. The ancient god sought a host, as he was currently just a shimmering orb of light. It was somewhere fairly middle in the Earth’s lifespan, in a continent known as Africa. It flew forwards, seeking a host, and then it saw one. A black man, which makes sense considering the location and time period, was working on a tree. Chronos flew towards him, but suddenly a blond white woman appeared and was between him and the host. Chronos simply flew into the woman. She gasped loudly and the black man turned. His eyes widened. Chronos, now inhabiting a gorgeous host body, took on some more feminine instincts. Unlike other gods, Chronos was genderless, becoming whichever gender hosted him. 

The host body was struggling for control, but Chronos was unyielding. 

———

I woke up and felt soft lips sucking my cock. I blinked awake to find Belle staring at me intensely. I groaned as my older sister professionally sucked me off. She hummed, which felt great with my cock in her mouth. My hips bucked and I realized abruptly Belle had been doing this for a WHILE. Her mouth was completely soaked of cum. I shot one last load. Belle dutifully swallowed and opened her mouth and I saw it sticking between her lips and dripping down her face. She smiled at me fondly.

”Hi, little brother.” she teased.

”Wow.” was all I said. Belle laughed and sashayed into my bathroom. I blinked and tucked my poor worn out cock into my boxers, and stood up. There was a knock, and I went to open the door. It was Gemma. 

”Hi. I’m sorry I threw such a big fuss about Belle. I guess sometimes I just feel like-” Gemma was cut off by Belle.

”Hey, bro, do you have any extra washclothes?” she called.

”Under the sink, left side.” I called back. Gemma’s face turned stony.

”She stayed the night?” Gemma huffed. I shook my head.

”No. She snuck in to give me a blowjob. I didn’t sleep with her.” I promised. Gemma scoffed.

”You were saying? I asked. 

”I was saying, that I feel like you love your sister more than me!” Gemma groaned. 

”Gemma. I love you. And I love Belle, too. I love a lot of you girls.” I said. 

”But I’m your girlfriend! And you don’t pay me any extra attention!” Gemma said, getting teary eyed. 

”What are you talking about? You’re pregnant, and we share a bed!” I said, stunned. 

”I just get so jealous.” Gemma said, and she just... wilted. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and we sunk to the ground. 

”Gemma, there’s no reason to be jealous. I’m not going to dump you. I promise.” I whispered. 

”Even for Belle?” Gemma whispered. I hesitated.

”I saw you two in the yard.” she whispered.

”What?” I asked.

”You guys were talking about marriages. Belle said she’d marry you, and you said you loved her!” Gemma huffed.

”Gem...” I said softly. She looked at me defiantly.

”Tell me it’s not true. If she walked out of that bathroom and asked you to marry her, would you say yes?” Gemma demanded. 

”I would. But I wouldn’t leave you for her. I do love you, Gemma. I’m not going to say more than Belle, because the two of you are the two women I can see myself living with, permanently.” I whispered.

”What?” Gemma asked.

”If Belle asked me to marry her, I would. But then I’d ask you the same damn thing. And vice versa.” I said seriously. 

”Are you serious?” Gemma demanded. I kissed her.

”We’re going to the mall today. Go get dressed, baby.” I smirked. Gemma kissed me again, hard and long before she ran off, leaving something else hard and long. 

———

I was kicked back on the couch when my traveling partners arrived.

  


”Whoa.” I breathed. Belle, Gemma, Cassie, Sophia, Ellie, and Rachel smiled.

”Where’s Chloe?” Rachel frowned.

”Right here.” Chloe said from behind me. I turned.

“Not going?” I asked her. She shook her head and kissed me, her lips amazingly soft. Me and the six girls headed out to the freaking parking lot of my driveway, as it had a bajillion cars in it. 

I climbed into my sports car. Rachel quickly called shotgun. Both Belle and Gemma huffed. Ellie and Sophia hopped in the back of my car, and Belle got in the driver’s seat of her car, and the other girls climbed in her car. Belle flipped off Rachel playfully as she drove down the driveway. Rachel put her hand on my shoulder. She leaned across the seat and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. 

”Ahem.” Sophia smirked. I glanced back at the two girls. I unbuckled my seat belt and slid into the empty seat between the girls. I wrapped an arm around each one and I turned to make out with Ellie, then Sophia, then Ellie again. Rachel unbuckled and leaned back to steal a quick kiss before climbing into the driver’s seat and driving us after Belle’s car.

———

When Rachel parked, my lips were swollen from kissing, as were Ellie and Sophia’s. Belle looked confused as I climbed out of the back, then her face cleared. My sister came over to me, eyes judging.

”Jealous?” Sophia teased, and blew my sister a kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around me from behind, and I felt her nice tits squash against my back. 

As I walked into the mall, Ellie slid under my right arm, and Cassie my left. I lightly fondled Cassie’s melons as I walked in. She was giggling softly. I gave Ellie a few kisses as we walked. 

”Ooh, Euphoria!” Belle pointed to a lingerie store. All the girls gave me sizzling looks. My eyes widened. Cassie slid out from under my arm and everyone excluding Ellie hurried to the lingerie store. I turned to her.

”Not in the market?” I asked her. She smirked.

”I mean, I won’t say no to lingerie, but now I have some alone time with you.” Ellie smiled and I saw a touch of the shyness I’ve heard about in stories. I kissed Ellie lovingly.

”Sounds good. Where do you wanna go?” I asked her. My arm slid off her shoulder and we laced hands as we walked. Cassie was watching curiously. 

”Where’s Jace?” Belle asked, walking up beside her little sister. 

”Went off with Ellie, that sneaky minx.” Cassie scoffed. Belle giggled. 


	27. Family Meeting

“Well, hello.” I grinned at the woman who was walking towards me and Ellie. She glanced at Ellie, and wrinkled her nose adorably.

”Ugh, is that vanilla perfume? I just don’t get why you want to smell like dessert!” the woman huffed.

”Sorry...” Ellie trailed off, unsure. I extended a hand, and she shook it.

”I’m Claire Evans. Pleasure.” she smiled. I noticed the diamond ring on her finger and grinned inwardly, outwardly, I smiled charmingly.

”I’m Jace Scott, and this is Ellie.” I smiled. Ellie wiggled her fingers in a hello. 

”I must say, Claire, you’re absolutely stunning.” I smiled enchantingly. Claire blushed lightly.

”Thank you, charmer. But I’m married, you know. And don’t usually date sixteen year old guys when I work at a high school.” Claire smiled, with some attitude behind it, which I liked.

”Usually. First time for everything, though.” I grinned and Claire laughed. 

”My husband’s a pretty big guy.” she warned. Almost on cue, a skinny guy with short salt and pepper hair walks up. He probably weighs 150 pounds soaked, and I gave Claire a knowing smirk. She averted her eyes, cheeks flaming.

”Jace, Ellie, this is my husband, Mark.” Claire introduced.

”Pleasure.” Mark smiled unknowingly, and I gave Claire lustful looks whenever Mark wasn’t looking. It wasn’t long until she was sending them back, lips pursed, tits pushed out, whore eyes dancing. 

”Well, Claire and I have to head back to the house.” Mark apologized.

”You know, I might stay a little longer. Our dinner’s not til six, right?” Claire asked. Mark nodded.

”Excellent.” Claire smiled and kissed her husband lightly. He walked off, and Claire took my hand.

”You’re going to fuck me.” she said, and dragged me away from Ellie.

”Am I?” I teased, lifting an eyebrow. Claire huffed at me and dragged me into the girls’ bathroom. She pushed me into a stall. I closed the toilet lid and sat down. Not the most romantic spot to fuck. Claire didn’t seem to care as she ripped open her blouse, showing me her tits in her sexy bra, as she slid down her skirt and pulled aside her panties. She leaned over and unbuttoned my shorts and pulled out my cock, and eagerly sunk onto it. Her eyes rolled back with delight as I started thrusting my hips up, and I eagerly watched Claire’s tits bounce as she bounced on my cock while I thrusted up. We heard the door swing open and I grinned as Claire hurriedly tried to stifle her moans and whimpers.

”Ugh, Bill is such a dumb fuck. How could he possibly think I’m a one man gal? I mean, look at me!” an entitled voice huffed.

”I don’t know, Lex. You’re stupid hot.” one snotty girl agreed. I tried to keep down a chuckle and eagerly started fucking Claire harder. Her eyes went wide as I reached up to squeeze her titties. A long moan escaped her lips and the two girls outside went quiet. 

“Hello?” the first girl asked. Claire moaned again and I chuckled.

”Holy shit, Lex. Somebody’s getting fucked in here!” the second girl gasped. 

”Ooh, who?” the first girl giggled, and I heard her trying all the locks, and she pulled ours open and stared in fascination at Claire bouncing on my cock.

”No way! Mrs. Evans?” the girl gaped.

”Ah, ah, hello, Alexa.” Claire huffed. I waved hello.

”That’s not your husband! Ooh, you dirty little _slut_!” the first girl, Alexa, cackled. She held up her phone and snapped a picture of Claire bouncing on my cock.

”Unnnnhhh, Alexa, please, no!” Claire begged, while her orgasm was building rapidly. 

”Oh, god! I don’t have to do work in your class ever again, huh, Mrs. Evans? Nope, I have blackmail now. You give me below a 90, this gets sent to the whole school.” Alexa smirked.

”Unh, fineeee!” Claire tried to say, but she screamed the last word as she violently orgasmed all over my cock. I grunted and shot my spunk deep inside Claire. The exhausted teacher nearly slid off my cock, but Alexa caught her and snapped several more pictures. 

”You’re a total bitch, huh?” I asked her, amused.

”Excuse you?” Alexa demanded. She held up the phone and wiggled it threateningly. I chuckled.

”You realize with guys, fucking a married woman’s kind of a status boost?” I checked. Alexa’s cheeks flamed. 

”You’re underage, though! It’s illegal!” she insisted.

”If I recall correctly, what you’re holding is child pornography, which is equally illegal.” I shot back. Alexa looked taken aback.

”So, how’s this? You’re going to do whatever you want to Claire, sure. But you’re going to be fucking nice to every kid in your damn school. If Claire tells me you’re not, I’ll find you, I’ll knock you full of seed, and tell everybody you fucked your old, wrinkly male teacher for a better grade.” I snarled. Alexa’s eyes were wide as I groped her breast roughly.

”Not bad.” I smirked, and dragged my tongue across her cheek. She flinched but didn’t move. 

”Good bitch.” I smirked, and pulled Claire off my cock, sat her on the toilet seat, casually buttoned up my shorts and left. Alexa ran out after me, and placed a napkin in my hand.

”In case you ever need to punish your bitch.” she said eagerly. It was her phone number, written in lipstick. I patted Alexa’s head.

”Thanks.” I said, and walked off, leaving her horny and obedient.

———

When me and the girls got back to the house, I found Alex waiting obediently for me in the driveway.

”Master, your mother has requested a family meeting in the great room. But she wants you to go up and meet her in her room first.” Alex explained. 

”Thanks. Nice outfit, by the way.” I nodded and headed up to Mom’s room. I heard the shower going so I walked in and she turned when she heard me.

”Hi, baby.” she cooed. 

”Hey, Mom.” I grinned, leaning back against the counter. 

”So, for the meeting, I wanted to discuss the topic with you beforehand. I’m announcing our big family vacation plans. I was thinking... Bahamas?” she smirked.

———

20 minutes later, Mom and I joined the entire family (and non related harem members) in the great room. Rachel and Felicity leaned against the far wall, chatting quietly. Grace and Ellie were talking with Cassie and Charlotte. Kira and Chloe were both chatting with Vivianne and Ashlynn. Delilah and Belle were eagerly discussing bra types. Gemma was getting pregnancy tips from Bethany, while Alex served drinks to them. Sophia was recounting college stories for Sarah and Abbie. 

”Well, thanks for assembling, ladies. I called this meeting to let everyone know that this year, we’re going to the Bahamas!” Mom grinned.

”When?” Kira asked eagerly.

”We leave next weekend.” Mom smiled wryly.

”Is anybody else coming in?” Abbie asked hopefully.

”Lindsey’s still on the fence. But my mother’s coming, as is my grandmother. Also, Mia finally got some off time from her photography gig, so she’ll be with us, too. Maya’s flying in, as is Payge and Kennedy. Also, Adrianna’s eager to see the birthday boy!” Mom smiled, kissing my cheek. 

———

**Next chapter begins the special event, _Son of the King: Beach Week!_ where they’re going to be on the beach in the Bahamas hanging out.   
**

**For those of you who miss the time travel characters, hold out hope. After the beach event ends, the story’s going to get interesting with Divina and Chronos warring for control.  
**

**The end goal is to create a fusion timeline of everybody. Please leave ANY and ALL suggestions you have for how you want this new timeline to look. I obviously can’t include all of them, but I do hope to see lots of suggestions so I can get some interaction with readers.**

**  
{WARNING: LONG RAMBLE AHEAD}**

**As to book 3, I’ve been thinking about it a lot. Obviously, book 2’s not even close to ending, but I’ve been thinking about making Totality a trilogy of books, but I want book 3 to be different enough from the first 2 books. Totality was a little bit more grounded, setting up a lot of future ideas like the time travel stuff and the gods stuff. I mean, it’s possible to do a gods book 3, but I don’t think I have enough story to tell for that.**

**I’m asking now, though, what should be book 3’s ‘thing’? Book 1 was the app, book 2 is time travel.  
  
**

**Also, book 3 will not be like book 2 in the sense the harem just rolls over to the protagonist. I think I want to get outside the family a little bit with book 3, introduce some new fetishes and situations. This will help ease my problems of not cucking my previous MCs, which is why Cole died. But Jace isn’t going to die, he’s getting a happy ending.  
**

**Which is why I had an interesting thought. What if book 3 takes place in the timeline Chronos destroyed? That way it gets to focus on new characters while bringing across some of the familiar characters, because obviously Jace and Cole are gone. If that timeline ends up getting restored, it could be cool to see that happen.  
  
**

**My last thought on book 3 is to have it be Delilah’s kid with another man. Maybe she got slutty on her porn travels, who knows? Anyways, she now has a kid with an unknown father (who will become known as the story progresses). Delilah isn’t a huge part of Jace’s life, so she could be reasonably pulled out to join this new MC, and he gets his own harem, with special appearances from Gemma. This is probably the most likely book 3 route, as it stands. It needs a lot more work, obviously, but I thought Delilah was an awesome character who got sidelined for Cole/Dani fluff.  
**

**Having Delilah be the female lead of a book would be a good way to fully complete her character arc, as she is one of the longest running characters in the Totality series. I’m also considering adding Grace to book 3, for the same reasons listed above. So, Grace and Delilah are part of this new harem, belonging to Delilah’s son. The question is, why does he have a harem? He could get a different version of the app, which would be cool.**

**TL;DR I’ve got a bunch of ideas for book 3, the most likely of which is Delilah having a son who gets a harem of his own.**


	28. SON OF THE KING:BEACH WEEK!

**CAST**

  
Dani

Belle

Cassie

Gemma

Rachel

Ellie

Grace

Sophia

Amber

Kira

Chloe

Kennedy

Payge

Claire

Mia

Sarah

Abbie

Aria

Delilah

Isabelle

Ashlynn

Felicity

???

  
————

**Synopsis**

Jace and his harem go to the Bahamas on vacation!


	29. Beach Week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, in this chapter is a scene of randomization. I want you to know I did actually use a randomizer, as I think I’ve developed a definite bias. So the girls chosen from that randomization are actually random, I swear.

I stretched as I climbed out of the car. Gemma laughed as I leaned down and then back up, stretching my back. We had a whole damn caravan of cars pulling into our gorgeous mansion not far from the beach.

”Damn. You really went all out.” I mentioned, sliding my arm around Mom’s waist. She shrugged.

”It’s not like we’re short on money, and besides, there’s a ton of us.” Mom shrugged coyly. I chuckled as Kennedy Drew ran up to me. I caught the hot young woman and spun her around easily, and she leaned her face down to kiss me lightly. I hadn’t seen her since we’d slept together when I was fourteen. She looked pretty much the same, I noticed. Kennedy felt up my bulge, and kissed me flirtatiously.

”Nice size.” she commented. I set her down and she went over to her sister, Payge to help with bags. Gemma gave me a slightly jealous look as we walked inside.

It took an hour and a half to get everybody situated, and night had fallen by that time. 

”Wanna order pizza?” Rachel asked me. I glanced around. Everyone seemed agreeable. Gemma slid off my lap to go to the phone. She then ordered enough pizza for our small army, but before she could reclaim her seat in my lap, Belle had taken it. 

I chuckled at that, and my older sister gave me a long, loving kiss.

Mom cleared her throat and stood, and Belle reluctantly pulled her mouth off mine, and she turned, her big ass cradling my rock hard erection as my arms wrapped around her stomach. 

”I think we should draw straws to see who gets to sleep with Jace.” Mom proposed.

”What, only one person per night?” Felicity piped up.

”Sounds fair to me.” Grace shrugged. Mom grabbed a bowl and everybody except me wrote their name on a piece of paper and tossed it in. The bowl went around the room, until Belle had it. She dropped hers in, then handed the bowl to Gemma on my right, who mixed them up fairly, and then she handed it back to Belle, who gave it a quick mix, then she placed her hands over my eyes and placed the bowl in my hands. I blindly drew a name.

”Um, draw four more, just so we don’t have to do this every night. But pass the name you just drew to someone so we remember the order.” I heard Mom say. I felt Gemma’s hand take the name I’d pulled away and I repeated the process four more times, and then my big sister finally leaned back, kissing my forehead before she set the bowl on the table and swung herself so her legs were perpendicular with mine, and her ass was cupped squarely in my hand, while her feet ended up in Gemma’s lap. I saw that down the right, five girls held names. The furthest from me, Kira, read the name:

”Delilah.”

”Aria.”

”Rachel.”

”Ashlynn.”

”Chloe.” 

The mentioned girls looked pleased. I was a little awkward hearing Aria’s name on the list. I didn’t have anything against my great-grandmother, I simply didn’t know her very well.

”As for the rest of you girls, bunk up with whoever you please.” Mom concluded. Delilah waggled her fingers at me playfully as I stood and walked over to her. She batted her eyes before I kissed her forcefully on the lips. She put a hand on my cheek and she was panting slightly when I drew back.

”C’mon.” she begged.

”The pizza.” I protested.

”Jace Scott. I want to fuck you silly right now, and you’re thinking about pizza?” Delilah demanded. I shrugged. Delilah slid her hand into mine and we walked to the master bedroom. 

———

When we got there, Delilah pushed me flat onto the bed, and I swallowed as she lifted off her loose top and let her braless melons swell out. She bounced them for me a little, and I was positively drooling when she came forwards and let me suckle on her nipples. I was surprised when milk splashed into my mouth. She blushed and I realized abruptly why she’d been wearing such loose clothing. To hide the growing baby bump she had. Delilah sat on my lap, a bashful look on her face.

”Why didn’t you mention you were pregnant?” I asked her, confused. She stroked my hair.

”Because you’re not the father.” she whispered sadly. I blinked, a little startled.

”Who is?” I asked curiously. She flushed hotly.

”It’s Elliot.” Delilah admitted. 

”Who the hell’s Elliot?” I raised an eyebrow. Delilah shrugged.

”My personal trainer.” she said. I chuckled.

”What? Just cause it’s the plot of a porn video doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen!” Delilah protested. I wrapped my arms around Delilah tightly.

”Don’t worry. I don’t particularly mind your unfaithfulness.” I winked. Delilah smiled coyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just confirmed a spin-off of the mainline Totality books, starring Delilah’s son with Elliot. It’ll focus on the Miligans a lot more, bringing in some of the background characters for a more prominent role. 
> 
> The current female leads (that you know) are:  
> \- Jolie (who is currently in college, by the way)  
> \- Delilah  
> \- Grace  
> \- Kennedy
> 
> The spin-off, Illegimate, will be released October 2nd, and is currently set to run 15 chapters. 
> 
> As to Book 3 of Totality, I have no news there. I had considered taking the spin-off and making it Book 3, but I decided I didn’t have enough story to tell, but I had enough it warranted its own book. 
> 
> I am really looking for suggestions for Book 3. Any and all are welcome, as I need a book’s worth of ideas. I’m still not even sure who the protagonist will be. I have some ideas, but it’s hard trying to move the story on. I mean, Totality ran for 60 chapters, and my goal for Son of the King is to run 45. That’s 105 chapters total set in the same world, not even counting the spin-off, which is a lot more than I ever planned to write. 
> 
> But the thing is, the app is no longer necessary as Jace has divine power in his blood. I’ve considered doing a whole new harem and cast, with special appearances from returning members, but I’m not sure.


	30. Intermission: The Battle

Autumn Scott, daughter of Jace and Divina Scott, looked at herself in the mirror.

She’s been through the ringer, recently, taking care of her mother. Since Divina has absorbed the spirit of Chronos, she’s been violently ill, while she tries to take control of her own body. It’s hard, but there’s nothing Autumn could do about it.

”Mom!” she heard Sabrina cry, and Autumn hurried towards her daughter, and threw open the door to see Divina was floating. Autumn pulled Sabrina away, and Divina snapped, and Sabrina disappeared in a gold flash. She turned to look at Autumn, her irises now a brilliant gold.

”I’m here, my daughter. I can heal the scourge Chronos has unleashed.” Divina promised, and everything turned golden.

**—————**

**So, I’m aware of just how convoluted the storyline for this book is. So, I’m doing a little impromptu Q &A.**

**Comment any questions you have about continuity or anything like that, and I’ll answer you as soon as I can.**


	31. A/N Book 3

**So... I’m stuck. I know, for a fact, I want the Totality series to be a trilogy, with the Illegitimate side story.**

**I’ve had lots of idea how to end the series. But I can’t exactly say them, without spoiling the ending of Book 2, which is currently set to happen at chapter 50, if you’re curious. However, that number could change, depending on how fast I get through what I have outlined for the rest of this book.**

**After _Son of the King_ wraps, there’ll be a bit of a break between it and Book 3, with Illegitmate (currently planned to be 15 chapters) filling that slot.   
  
**

**But... I don’t know what Book 3’s going to be about. I know what kind of new timeline it’s going to be set in, but beyond that, I’m stumped.  
  
**

**Protagonist**

**I considered having the protagonist be a part of the family, maybe Gemma’s son, but I ultimately decided we’ve spent too long with these girls, and we’ve barely changed the way they’re presented in the story, making them boring to continue reading. Which brings me to what I’m fairly certain this will be: the protagonist will not be a relative of any existing character in the Totality books.  
**

**Which brings me to...**

**Recycling Girls**

**The hardest thing about reusing the same girls while having different protagonists is that it destroys relationships already established with the previous one. I skirted around that in _Totality_ by killing off Cole. In _Worlds Collide_ , the second book in the Femma Chronicles, I took the forgotten girls from the back of John’s harem (mostly) and gave them to Aaron.   
**

**I’m torn on how I should reuse the girls for Totality’s conclusion. I mean, it can hardly be a Totality book without Dani Golde front and center, you know? But if she remains that way, it steals her from Jace.  
**

**So... how do I get around this?**

**Plot**

**The Totality books have evolved far beyond their roots, a nerd getting a magical app. Now there’s time travel, gods and goddesses, and the protagonist just has divine power inside him.  
**

**I think for Book 3, we get back to basics, but instead of an app, I’ve been heavily debating an empty book, where anything written in it happens. It has the same initial appeal of Totality, while providing entirely new possibilities.  
**

**  
Illegitimate **

**This spin-off to Totality was a idea I’ve been considering for a while. I’m glad it’s finally on paper, but I’m curious what you guys think of its’ “pilot”. It’s not particularly long, but I would be open to a potential follow up if there’s enough support for it.**   
  


**I really am looking for comments and feedback, so that would be hugely helpful. If you could also title your suggestions with the headers I used, that’d be helpful. You can keep it in one comment, just split it up into sections.**

**Protagonist**

**Recycle Girls**

**Plot**

**Illegitimate**

**———**

**Update 1 - 10/9/20**

**I had an idea for what the tool of power could be in book 3. It could be a ring, or a book where anything written in it becomes reality. I think the ring would have a better story, but the book could offer some interesting sexy times. Thoughts?**


	32. Paradise World

I was laying in bed beside Delilah, when the entire world was engulfed in a strange golden light. When it washed over me, I passed out.

I stirred to find myself looking at my gorgeous daughter, Kayla.

“Hi, Daddy!” Kayla beamed. I grinned at my daughter and she laid on my body, and we kissed lovingly, my arms wrapping around her. She nuzzled my cheek fondly, and I squeezed her a little tighter into my chest. There was a knock at the door. Kayla leaned back to get up, and then she froze. Everything froze. Her individual strands of hair didn’t fall, they stayed up as she’d tossed back her head before she’d frozen.

I gently laid Kayla on her back, and when I stood, two women appeared before me.

”Hello. Who are you ladies?” I asked curiously. 

”Well, we’re your daughters.” the brunette told me. I blinked. She came forwards, holding a golden ring. She slid it on my finger, and I gasped as memories flooded my mind. Memories of eons spent in a space beyond time. Memories of other timelines. 

”Autumn.” I gasped, and she crashed against me in a fierce kiss.

”So it worked! Divina hosted the power of Chronos.” I grinned. Autumn’s face dropped.

”About that. She put all her hard work into this timeline. She called it Paradise World. Your personal preferences from the times you’ve visited have been merged. Which means you have Kayla, but also people like Rachel.” Autumn explained.

”So... where’s Divina now?” I asked.

”That’s the hard part. See, she couldn’t just release Chronos’ power because he would undo Paradise World. So... she sealed herself away. She sacrificed her freedom to get you into Paradise.” Sabrina explained, and the pretty blond squeezed my hand. 

”Wow. So this is it, huh? Just... live happily ever after?” I asked. Autumn shrugged.

”Maybe.” she said, “Maybe.”

———

Paradise World was truly paradise. I’d quickly discovered that Jordyn Jones, my best friend, was a part of the harem, and a particularly showy part as well.

  
  
Gemma was happily with child, and we’d already picked out a name: Guinevere, because we both liked Camelot.

Tyler, my twin brother, existed in this timeline, and was currently honeymooning with Sara Kate, his new wife. 

My own time was spent amongst my numerous half-sisters, my mother, and all my other convoluted relatives. It felt like a good, solid ending. 

Until one day, there was a knock on the door. I went to open it to find a strange young girl on the doorstep.  
  


”Hi! Um, my name is Hannah. I’m... well, I’m the daughter of Amber Golde. So... do you know her?” the girl smiled hopefully. 

”I do. She’s my grandmother.” I grinned. She blinked.

”So...” Hannah trailed off.

”You’re my aunt.” I affirmed. 

”Lord Jace?” a voice called. I turned to see Alex walking towards me.

She was much more reverent in Paradise World, I’d learned. 

”Lady Belle requests your presence in her bathroom.” Alex told me.

”Thanks. Alex, see Auntie Hannah here to Amber.” I ordered. My slave nodded and she led Hannah away, while I went to my sister’s bathroom. One of the weirdest changes to Paradise World had been... well... 

Interesting. My slightly older sister had become an absolute MILF knockout, rivaling even Mom’s body. And she was so gorgeous it hurt. I stepped into Belle’s shower after stripping down, and kissed my big sister.   
  


———

**A/N This book is now officially ending at 40 chapters. Which means... 8 chapters left until the end.**   
  


**So, please leave your suggestions for Book 3, but I’m going to explain how the break between books is going to go. Illegitimate, the spin off of the mainline Totality books, is 15 chapters. That’s going to wrap, and then Book 3 will start.**


	33. Paradise World, Redux

Belle gave me a teasing smile. 

”So, were you perving on your big sister?” she joked.

”Yup. You caught me.” I grinned. Belle laughed and hugged me close to her. 

”Jace, baby... I have news.” Belle whispered.

”What is it?” I asked her, my arms wrapped loosely around her neck. 

”I’m pregnant.” she beamed. My mouth dropped open as Belle kissed me romantically.

”That’s amazing.” I grinned.

”I’m so thrilled, you know. My little brother knocked me up. How sweet.” she said playfully. I chuckled, and our lips met again in a kiss. Just then, the bathroom door opened and in walked Mom. She smiled amusedly at me and Belle holding each other in the shower, and she quickly washed her hands the left. Belle and I laughed at the absurdity of what had happened, and I grinned.

———

Half an hour later, I had assumed my ‘DILF’ form, as Kayla lovingly put it, and was sitting on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang. I walked to get it when I found Krissy standing there, beaming.

”Hey, Mr. S!” Krissy smiled, pulling my head down to kiss me familiarly. I put my hands on her youthful, curvy hips as we kissed heatedly.

”Is Steph already here?” Krissy asked when we broke apart. I nodded.

”Up in Kayla’s room. C’mon, I’ll take you.” I said, wrapping my arm around her firmly. She smiled innocently at me.

”So, how’s your mother like that you’re dating your friend’s father?” I asked her curiously. Krissy laughed.

”She wanted to know if you would give her a good fuck. I told her you’re not interested in wrinkly old ladies.” Krissy winked. I laughed. 

I opened Kayla’s bedroom door and saw her laying on the bed while her other friend, Stephanie, was sprawled on the couch.

”Hi, Kris!” Kayla beamed. Stephanie sauntered over to me and stood on her toes to kiss me possessive my. My hands raked down her body greedily.

”Mr. Scott, you bastard!” she giggled. 

”Jesus Christ, Stephanie. I swear you’ve gotten curvier.” I groaned. She shrugged and kissed me. 

”I just want you to put a baby in me, Mr. Scott.” she said innocently, but my cock was throbbing, and she knew it, too. 

”Don’t worry, Mr. Scott. I make my own daddy rock hard. There’s no reason for you to be immune.” she winked. I chuckled and said goodbye to all three girls before leaving them to do whatever teenage girls do. 

I ended up in my bedroom, where I found pregnant Gemma folding towels. I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

”Isn’t that Alex’s job?” I checked. Gemma huffed at me.

”She’s not our slave, you know.” Gemma said lightheartedly.

”She is, actually.” I pointed out. Gemma rolled her eyes.

”What do you want, dear?” she asked me with exaggerated calmness. 

”Just checking on my beautiful wife.” I waggled my eyebrows. Gemma rolled her eyes.

”Jace, we’re engaged. We’re not married, you know.” she reminded me.

”Well, yeah. I do know.” I confessed. There was a knock and in walked Hannah.

”Oh, hi. How was talking with your mother?” I asked her.

”It went well. She told me who my father is.” Hannah smiled.

”Is it me?” I asked curiously. Hannah laughed and shook her head.

”No. No, apparently I’m the daughter of, get this, a pizza delivery man named Todd.” Hannah laughed. Gemma laughed, too, and her fingers easily threaded with mine. Hannah walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

”Thank you.” she said into my shoulder. I shrugged lightly.

”No big deal.” I promised her.

———

The rest of that night went well. Autumn and Sabrina (thanks to some magic) integrated smoothly. The power of the golden ring on my finger was keeping my mind from shattering due to converging timelines, which was how my father had died. I was sitting between Belle and Gemma’s massive busts, watching a movie. Both of my pregnant lovers were enjoying some popcorn. 

We were seated on a couch in front of the pool. Some girls, like Kayla and Jewel, were laying on lawn chairs. Other, like Ellie, Sophia, and Charlotte, were laying on pool floats in the pool. We were watching a movie on this blow up surface that _The Notebook_ was playing on. I had wholeheartedly refused, but practically every single girl had overruled me. Democracy sucks. 

A very topless Amber stood and headed inside to grab some drinks. She came out with several glasses. She poured me a cup, then passed one out to all the non-pregnant people. 

Long hair tickled the back of my head as a voice whispered in my ear:

”Come with me.” I excused myself from Gemma and Belle, and Mom and I went hastily to her bedroom. She shrugged off her surprisingly modest dress and I gaped at her sexy, lingerie clad body.

”You like it, baby?” Mom asked. I just nodded. She walked forwards and we kissed softly. I wrapped my arms around her body, and we lay on her bed in a loving embrace.

”Jace... what do you want most in this life?” Mom asked me, running a hand through my dark hair. 

”I don’t know. Maybe I just want to be happy. Marry Gemma, have a baby. I dunno.” I shrugged. Mom kisses my cheek.

”I think you want something more from life. Tell me.” she invited.

”I’d... I’d really like to know whether you girls loved me because you want to, or because of my divine power.” I whispered, sharing my deepest insecurity. With a snap of her fingers, Mom’s eyes flared orange. My heart dropped as the world faded around me.

—————

**A/N Psssh, you didn’t think things would be easy, did you? Like the book was going to end with eight chapters in a place called Paradise World.**

**This book only has 7 chapters left, but I think it’ll pace the story pretty well. These next two chapters are going to provide a much bleaker reality than anything we’ve seen so far.**   
  


**As to Book 3. I know that I want these characters to have more time... but is that because I have more story to tell, or is it because I just like them? I don’t know, to be honest. Saying goodbye to Totality will definitely be weird, as I’m pretty sure it’s my second ever project on this site, and now it’s become a whole universe of books.**

**I just don’t know what to do for Book 3. So... I think I’m leaving it up to you.**

**Attached is a fill in the blank poll, where you will enter your TOP 3 favorite characters. Any character to exceed 10* votes will be placed in Book 3’s cast.**

[Poll Link](http://www.survey-maker.com/QQI35FRTT)

***This number may change based on how many submissions I get.**


	34. Lonely World

I woke up freezing. I felt Belle’s familiar weight atop me, and she was no longer her MILF self. She was naked, too, but we were not in bed. We were both covered in grime and were laying in an alleyway as the sun slowly rose. My stomach ached with hunger and my body was sore in all kinds of places.

”Belle... what happened?” I groaned.

”We slept together... nothing unusual. Why?” Belle murmured. 

”But... why are we in an alley?” I asked. 

”What, not fancy enough for you? We could go squat in an apartment if you wanted.” Belle offered, propping herself up by bracing an elbow on my chest. 

”Are we... homeless?” I whispered. Belle laughed.

”Duh.” she rolled her eyes, and when she stood, I saw her pregnant stomach. She saw me looking, and then sat down on my thighs.

”Like it?” she grinned huskily.

”Um... yes. I just didn’t think we’d bring a child into a world where we’re homeless.” I said.

”What the hell did you take, and where can I find some? Jace, we’ve been homeless our whole lives. Ever since Mom died in that car crash. It’s been just you and me, so... I’m long past ready to start a family with you.” Belle whispered, and I sat up to kiss my older sister firmly. 

———

After we got dressed in the tatted clothes we had, we went for a walk hand in hand. I was mystified as to how I’d gotten here. I’d made a vulnerable wish to know which of my girls loved me, or which were addicted to divine magic.

On the TV, I saw a news broadcast.

”Porn star Lilah Cox was found dead in her home today, stabbed repeatedly.” the news anchor was saying.

”Serves her right. She shouldn’t have slept with the President.” Belle said savagely. I was surprised, but I guess it made sense Belle and Delilah didn’t know each other. Our walk continued through dirty old New York City. We got several quite strange looks, but Belle ignored them proudly.

On and on we walked, until the sun was sinking, and then Belle and I found a nice alley to spend the night in. We didn’t strip down this time, but Belle instead sat down while I raided a dumpster. I found us a nice take out container that was closed and had half a meal in it. I offered it to my pregnant sister, who dug in eagerly. I ate what was left when she finished. Then, our bellies semi-sated, Belle leaned against my shoulder to fall asleep quickly. Me, I spent a long time trying to get comfy. It didn’t work.

The moon was high when there was a loud pop and Belle crumbled to ash. I jerked backwards, scrambling to my feet. I was panting hard, staring at my mother. No, it was the thing wearing her face. Mom couldn’t send me into a whole new timeline. Her body transformed into a gorgeous young woman with dark hair and smooth, light skin.

”Who are you?” I demanded. She smirked.

”I’m a djinn. Name’s Jaz.” she smirked. I noticed the gold bangles on her wrists.

”You’re a genie?” I asked.

”Did I say genie? I’m a _djinn_. I grant wishes by sending people to the world where their wish is fulfilled.” Jaz explained. I stared at her wide hips briefly, before focusing my eyes up and Jaz snapped her fingers. Suddenly, we were outside the familiar Scott mansion.

”Why did you come back for me?” I asked. Jaz shrugged.

”I was paid to do it.” she admitted.

”By who?” I asked.

”Me.” a voice said. I turned to see Divina, looking far from human. It wasn’t that she had really changed her appearance, but she moved different.

”Divina? Is Chronos still...?” I trailed off.

”No. The gods gave me his powers and destroyed him. Now I’m the goddess of time.” Divina explained.

”Jaz is officially your djinn for ONE wish. Then she’ll disappear, until your son is born. She belongs to your son, but you get one wish from her.” Divina told me.

”Why?” I asked. Divina averted her eyes. 

”What is it?” I asked.

”The gods have voted to remove all divine power from Earth. You and others with similar powers have wreaked havoc, altering people’s fates and birthing new children who weren’t fated to be born.” Divina admitted.

”What do you mean? I’m going to lose my harem?” I asked, in horror. Divina considered that.

”No. The girls you currently have will remain with you. But your powers of normalcy, your powers of seduction, of teleportation and time travel will go away. You’ll just be a normal dude who happens to have a harem. It can’t get any bigger.” Divina said.

”What about my son? The one with Jaz?” I asked. Divina hesitated.

”He won’t have divine powers, either, but he will have a djinn at his command. The gods specially voted on that.” Divina said. 

”Wait a second. Normalcy... does that mean that...?” I trailed off.

”Yes. Any non-harem member will be repulsed by incest.” Divina read my mind. I glanced at Jaz.

”Jaz... I wish that incest is normal worldwide.” I said. She snapped her fingers and there was a loud whooshing. She nodded, and then faded away into golden light.

”When do I lose my powers?” I asked.

”You have two weeks.” she said, and then she faded away too.

—————

**A/N So... 6 chapters left, which actually means 5 and an epilogue. As to Book 3, there’s lot of hints towards it in this chapter. See, I was thinking, why are Jace and Cole Scott so special? Then, I realized they’re not. The gods would probably have numerous people like Cole, worldwide. So, I decided to level the playing field and get rid of all divine power, except Jaz. Jaz is going to be the ace in the hole that our Book 3 protagonist, Currently Unnamed Scott, uses to shape his harem.**

**Which brings us to the official title announcement for Book 3.**

_**The Djinn’s Master  
** _

**And it will definitely be the Scott harem’s last outing. The Milligan girls’ adventures in _Illegitimate_ are going to take place parallel to the time between Totality 2 and 3, and it’s also been shortened to 10 chapters.   
**

_**The Djinn’s Master** _ **will be the culmination of all the storylines Totality has put forwards. I hope to have a satisfying ending to the series, one that wraps up the story of the Scotts.**


	35. Powerless and Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized while drafting this chapter that I didn’t have nearly enough story to tell for an extra five chapters. Why drag things on? I’m not good with endings, but I hope this wrapped up Jace’s story well enough.
> 
> The third book in the Totality trilogy will wrap up not just our new protagonist’s story, but the story of the women you’ve spent two books with. Ironically, Dani Golde has been in more chapters than Cole or Jace. 
> 
> I’m not sure how long Book 3 will be yet, but I do know that I have a decent amount of story to tell. Expect an amount of chapters close to this book, though probably a little bit more.

“So... this son of mine, will he have to grow the old fashioned way?” I asked. Divina shrugged.

”You could go pop him out now, if you wanted.” Divina explained. Oh, yeah. I could just go wave my hand over Be-

“Wait, the son you mean is Belle’s son, right?” I checked. Divina nodded.

”Yep.” she told me. The two of us headed inside the mansion, where I found Amber lounging on the couch reading one of those trashy gossip magazines. I chuckled a little bit at that, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She tipped her head up and our lips met instead. She patted my cheek with a smile and I walked up to Belle’s bedroom. 

”So... you have very little time to get all your affairs in order. What are you going to do? Buy a ton of houses?” Divina questioned me. I shrugged.

”Something like that. Except... Belle, Gemma, and Delilah all need their kids aged up, right?” I considered. Divina nodded agreeably.   
  
We headed to the living room and I called a meeting. Everyone filed in. Divina leaned against a wall behind me.

”I have news. My divine powers... they’re being taken. They’re causing too much havoc, and the gods want them back.” I explained to everyone. There were several gasps.

”But I have a few days to get things in order, so... what do you guys want?” I asked curiously. We went around, and each person asked for something.

”I want this baby to be happy.” Mom beamed, touching her stomach. I grinned.

”All pregnant women, come forward.” I said with a grin. Belle, Gemma, Delilah, and Mom came forwards. I lifted my hands, and suddenly the four women were holding babies in their arms instead of their wombs. I smiled at the four of them, and they smiled up at me.

———

The next few days were spent productively. I purchased several summer homes and paid them off in full. I even turned over this nice place called Raven Hollow to Delilah and her twins. It was Dad’s place, and he’d left it for her. All the four children would be a good fucking age within a year and a half. Frankly, I was excited.

Not only did I buy houses, I also used my divine powers to create magnificent sculptures in the backyard, and I snapped my fingers and the house rotated to give us a better view from the extended backyard. 

I even set aside a house for my son with Belle, Michael, to live in.   
  


———

When Divina came for my powers, I was far from unready. I had done a lot with my powers. Not as much as Dad had, but I’d done a good bit. Hopefully enough to leave an impact on Paradise World. Divina had mentioned there were other people chosen by the gods to have harems and powers, who were losing their abilities now, too. Maybe Michael would find one, someday. 

Divina lifted a hand, and my mouth was forced open. Golden energy poured from my mouth into her palm, which she absorbed into her skin. She smiled at me wearily, before vanishing. I snapped my fingers, hoping to be upstairs, but nothing happened. Being powerless was an odd sensation. I wasn’t sure I liked it one bit.

  
**End of Book 2**

**_Totality: The Djinn’s Master_ coming soon**


End file.
